


Heat

by afterawhile



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Angst, Chefs, F/M, Falling In Love, Restaurants, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, guy friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-26 08:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 39,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterawhile/pseuds/afterawhile
Summary: You know what they say, if you can't stand the heat, get out of the kitchen.The up and coming hotshot Head Chef Park Chanyeol is taking over and the heat might too much for wild Prep Chef Chaeyoung to handle.
Relationships: Park Chaeyoung | Rosé/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

"Everyone the princess has arrived!" 

Chaeyoung rolled her eyes dramatically, she was only a couple minutes late. Maybe 15... or 30. Her and her best friend had just a tad too much to drink the night before and yes, she slept in till almost 3 pm but that was the beauty of the restaurant business. Especially a top restaurant like Exodeux. 

Exodeux was the go-to spot for dinner in Seoul at the moment. It's fusion of its multicultural aesthetic and cooking styles made it a hit. Every night was booked with reservations, room for walk-ins was rare. It was on the smaller side of capacity but that's what made it one of the most sought out places to eat. It was modern but with a home-cooked meal and cozy feel. It was unique. 

When Chaeyoung had gotten the job as a prep chef at Exodeux, she thought they were joking. She was just a young waitress that had a passion for cooking that never left her small apartment kitchen, in no way was she even close to qualified to work at a place like Exodeux. Chaeyoung was the bottom of the totem pole. 

But the head chef, Kim Junmyeon, said he saw something within her, a fire and passion for food that was rare. She would hold onto his words forever, enough to push her to pursue her dream.

But god she had a long way to go.

Starting at Exodeux was fucking nerve racking. First reason, she only had at home experience and this was a whole different level. Second reason, she was a woman. The chef business was predominantly ran by men, and of course she was the only woman in the kitchen working at Exodeux. Though, she wasn't going to let that stop her. All she had to do what remember the girl power words of Beyoncé, Women ran the world. 

The other 3 line chefs she would be working in close quarters with were three men, all around the same age as her. When she met them, they all eyes each other and then her. But she kept her gaze light with determination. Boys didn't scare her.

Their names were Jungkook, Junhoe, and Sehun. 

They each had their own, completely different personalities but she clicked with all of them instantly after getting past their initial meeting. Suddenly, she gained three brothers that she had always wished she had. 

Jungkook was your stereotypical boy next door. He was sweet, always a gentleman. Like a little puppy, she thought. He was the first one to introduce himself when Chaeyoung started and soon they found out their shared interests. Finally, she felt like she had someone to talk to about the upcoming release of a long awaited video game, and someone to rage over Fortnite with. He was just as excited to have someone to play late at night after work with. 

Then there was Junhoe, your stereotypical punk. Completely opposite Jungkook, Junhoe was vulgar and loud. He loved making things more difficult than needed but Chaeyoung learned that he also had one of the softest souls. Junhoe was caring, even if he didn't like to admit it. She could always count on him for repairs in her apartment, or brutal honesty about her new hair color. It was a plus that he didn't censor himself around her just because she was a female. Junhoe treated her just like all the others. 

Last but not least, there was Sehun. It took Chaeyoung longer to get him to warm up to her. At first, he seemed very put off all the time and it didn't help that he barely talked to her. But then, one night her best friend Lisa came in to drop something off for Chaeyoung. Sehun instantly became smitten for Lisa, hence blooming his and Chaeyoung friendship. She found out he just was super laid back, didn't have much to say but when he did, it was hilarious. Sehun had been the only person to ever make her cry from laughing so hard. He became one of her closest friends, like a brother. 

They were her best friends, besides Lisa. Being around the three boys had brought her out of her shell and into who Park Chaeyoung actually was, who she always felt she was in such a judgmental world for woman. Before, she held her tongue a lot of the time but now she felt like one of the boys. She was loud and feisty, never embarrassed to be wild or too much and always spoke her mind. Spending all of her time with only boys really changed her perspective on a lot of things in life. 

Chaeyoung didn't care about materialistic objects or how to be cute for men. She was her, plain and simple. She wore what she wanted, sexy or not. She drank from the tequila bottle on their nights out when she wanted to, smoked when she wanted to and danced on the tables if she felt like it. Park Chaeyoung was her own version of a lady. A more fun, carefree lady. Wild, is what others would call her. 

She was happy and luck is the word she would often use to describe her situation. Chaeyoung had some of the best people to spend her nights with, doing what she loved and in one of the top rated restaurants in Seoul. 

And also, having a head chef that didn't seem that upset that she was coming into work a little late was a plush Chaeyoung didn't have the best alcohol tolerance even though she acted like she did. 

"Oh, shut your trap June." Chaeyoung hissed back, not in the mood for his pestering this afternoon. She rounded into the back room where their lockers was located and quickly changed into her work clothes. White shirt, white chef's coat and black pants. Food was her passion, but wearing her work uniform home? Not the greatest. It always stunk up her small apartment so she always wore different clothes to work and just changed before and after. All of them did that. 

"I'm surprise you even woke up, Lisa is still at my place puking her guts out." Sehun chuckled as she entered the kitchen and throwing her red hair into a ponytail. Her newest and most favorite color. The boys said it made her look crazy but secretly she had done it to live a childhood dream and feel like Princess Ariel for a bit. 

Chaeyoung huffed, "I honestly don't know how I'm still alive right now." 

"You are never going to learn, are you?" Jungkook sighed and laughed, turning around from the stove and throwing a towel over his shoulder. "I told you to drink water and eat while you drink." 

"I got sidetracked!" Chaeyoung cried, taking out her trusty knife. Her baby, her fathers special knife. She smiled a little, running her finger over the P.M. etched into the blade. "We were having girl talk." 

"Ugh gross." Jungkook gagged. 

Chaeyoung rolled her eyes, "At least I hang out with people other than you guys, especially a girl. Unlike you." She sang and rose her eyebrows as Sehun and Junhoe 'ooh'ed her snap. 

Jungkook burrowed his eyebrows defensively, "Hey I do hang out with girls! I hang out with you!"

"That's not what she means, Kook. She means a girl that you have sex with." Junhoe jumped in, wrapping his arm around Jungkook and shaking him. "Because that's what you and Lisa do, am I right Chae?" He finished with a smirk, looking back and forth to Sehun and her. Sehun scoffed and shook his head. 

"Oh yes, that's exactly what Lisa and I do. Scissor the night away and sometimes Sehun joins." Chaeyoung pipped sarcastically, watching as Jungkook's face drained of color and Junhoe's smirk becoming larger. 

"You dog!" Junhoe laughed, throwing a cut carrot at Sehun. 

Chaeyoung shot Junhoe a death glare, "I was kidding, you pig. Leave Sehun alone." 

Junhoe raised his hands in defense, "Hey all I'm saying is that if you three were in a porno, it's definitely something I would watch." 

"Oh my god," Sehun groaned, turning around and grabbing Junhoe's back collar. "I hate you, you know that?" He joked, laughing at the end of his sentence. The two began rough housing around the kitchen. 

Chaeyoung watched, giggling or moving out of the way when they got a little too close to her and her knife as she freshly sharpened it. This type of bicker and banter was normal for them, for all of them actually. Even though they seemed like a mess, they always managed to work well together when it came down to it. She felt like maybe the fact that they were all so close is what made them such a good team. 

"Gather around, children." Their boss and Head Chef, Junmyeon bellowed and emerging from the upstairs office. 

Kim Junmyeon was a great boss and an even better chef. He had built this restaurant from the ground up, literally from start to now. He made the specials, he added their flare that kept people coming back every week and wanting more, but Junmyeon was too soft at times. There were moments he lacked a backbone towards unmannered and rude guests, or tended to let somethings slide when they—Jungkook, Junhoe, Sehun, and herself— made mistakes. 

"I trust you all looked over the special for tonight?" Junmyeon quizzed, raising a brow and glancing up at his somehow organized staff. 

"Yes, Chef." They all responded.

Junmyeon twisted his neck and sighed in relief, he always got nervous before service but Chaeyoung thought her boss seemed more nervous than he normally was. "Good. We've got a full house tonight. Don't disappoint." 

The night went just like any other service. Fast-paced and absolute chaos, but planned and methodical chaos. Junmyeon yelled orders and they acknowledged the calls for seared Halibut with mango chutney or the seafood linguine with a white wine cream sauce (Chaeyoung's personal favorite). They worked quickly, the kitchen looking like a tornado but every dish came out to Junmyeon's liking. Only sending a couple dishes back to those who over or undercooked, over dressed or it just wasn't right. 

Even though they were a talkative group before service, the only conversations to have during the night were always about the food, saving the airwaves for more important matters than their casual conversations. There was a rhythm they had as a team, it was perfect but it was good enough to bring Exodeux to the top. 

But when services ended and they did there normal clean up routine, Chaeyoung noticed Junmyeon sticking around instead of heading to his office like normal. She eyed him as he helped Jungkook go over inventory for the next day. 

"Boss is acting weird." She whispered to Sehun as they cleaned the dishes, the stream from the hot water making them sweat as if the night hadn't been warm enough. 

Sehun looked over his shoulder to Junmyeon, "I noticed it too. Didn't he seem nervous to you?" Chaeyoung widened her eyes in agreement and pursed her lips. As if their boss had heard their conversation, he spoke.

"Hey guys, can I talk to you all for a moment?" 

Sehun and Chaeyoung side eyed each other when Junmyeon called for them. Junhoe looked up from the broom in his hand to Chaeyoung, she shrugged just as clueless as they all were. Their head chef unbuttoned his chefs coat and folded his arms before taking a large breath of air. 

"Tonight was my last night." He winced. 

"What the fuck, why?" Chaeyoung exclaimed, clearly disappointed. He was the whole reason she even had a job here, Junmyeon was the only reason she had learned all that she was. 

Junhoe held his hand up, "Uh... yeah I second that. What the fuck?" 

"I knew you guys would react this way..." Junmyeon tailed off. "I got an opportunity to teach at one of the top culinary schools in Europe."

The room fell silent, no one dared to talk. Chaeyoung knew what a good opportunity it was, but she was definitely disappointed. Part of her was soft for Junmyeon and all they had done for them. She started to feel bad for how they had initially reacted and went to congratulate him but Jungkook beat her too it. 

"That's amazing, boss. We are happy for you, seriously congratulations." He smiled, reaching his hand out to shake Junmyeon's hand. Chaeyoung tried not to laugh when Junhoe rolled his eyes. Junhoe always wanted the youngest of them to have more bite but Jungkook was just simply too nice. 

"Kook is right," She sighed dramatically, stepping forward and hugging Junmyeon like a child. "I just hate that you are leaving me with these guys." Junmyeon laughed and patted Chaeyoung's head. 

"I'm sure you will keep them in line." He chuckled. 

"Please, she's the worst out of all of us." Sehun scoffed, earning a loud smack on his arm from the feisty woman when she pulled away from Junmyeon. 

"So who's going to take over then? Am I getting the promotion I finally deserve?" Junhoe snuggly suggested. 

Junmyeon shook his head vigorously at the idea, "Nice try, though. I have a buddy who has been in the States moving back to korea that has agreed to take over the restaurant as Head Chef." 

"Would we have heard of him before?" Jungkook wondered. 

"Park Chanyeol." 

Sehun held up both his hands, "Wait, the same Park Chanyeol that's been on cooking shows all over the U.S?" Junmyeon nodded with his lips in a tight line. 

"Great, that guys a dick." Sehun muttered bitterly. The two other men and Chaeyoung turned to look at Sehun in confusion.

"You watch cooking shows?" Chaeyoung prodded, an amused smirk on her lips. 

"Don't act like you all don't." He scoffed back, shooting Chaeyoung a harsh gaze. 

"He's not a dick," Junmyeon cut them off, laughing lightly. "Chanyeol expects perfection. He's really good, better than me." 

"Nah, he's a dick." Junhoe joined, getting a high five from Sehun. 

"You guys are impossible, how I managed to work with you all for long baffles me." Junmyeon muttered into the hands now covering his face. "Anyways, I won't be leaving for two weeks so I'll help him get acclimated to the restaurant and to you guys. I'm going home now." He announced, leaving the kitchen and ignoring Junhoe's horrible reenactment of Rose calling Jack's name in the Titanic.

It sucked, but Chaeyoung understood as she was sure the rest of them did as well. She just hoped it wouldn't change the dynamic that they all had, that's what worried her the most. 

"Who are we suppose to call old man now?" Jungkook pouted as they all walked into the small locker room.

"How old is the new guy anyways?" Chaeyoung questioned. 

Sehun shrugged and threw open his locker, "I don't know, maybe 26-27? He seems younger." 

Jungkook looked at Sehun and Junhoe hesitantly, "Is he really a dick?" 

"Yup." Junhoe popped. "Time to grow that thick skin we've been talking about, bud." 

"I do have thick skin!" Jungkook protested. Chaeyoung giggled as the other two boys teased him. She opened up her locker and pulled her white crew neck T-shirt off, she couldn't stand another second in the sweaty, food smelling fabric much longer. 

"Chaeyoung!" Jungkook's eyes went wide at her action, staring dumbfounded before a hand shot over his eyes and he turned to give her privacy. "Jesus, can't you wait till we leave?" He mumbled. 

Chaeyoung looked down at her Calvin Klein sports bra and shook her head in embarrassment for Jungkook. "Kook, it's just a sports bra. Literally like a swimming suit." 

Sehun almost fell to the floor laughing at Jungkook's innocence while Junhoe never looked away from her lack of clothes, smirking and eyeing her body. His looks never bothered her, she was used to it. No ones devious looks ever really bothered her, she was completely comfortable in her sexuality. It didn't matter who was around, men or women.

"The fact you are turning around from the show we are getting, Kook." Junhoe pulled at Jungkook, trying to get him to look. He who continued to keep his eyes shut while his face and ears reddened. "And what a fine show it is." 

Chaeyoung shimmed her shoulders as she laughed and spun around, throwing the shirt towards Jungkook and Junhoe. She loved playing into their teasing of the youngest. Nights like these were her favorites, them messing around like the misfits they were. Each of them has their own sets of baggage or quirks but that's what made them so close. Though each were so different, they all completely understood each other. Her worries about a new figure coming and shaking their foundation washed away, nothing would change them or this. 

At least, that's what she hoped


	2. Chapter 2

Kook: Outside your place with a latte and a scone. 

Chaeyoung smiled. When Jungkook had mentioned walking to work with her today, she had hoped for this very thing to happen. It wasn't exactly a surprised, he always brought her food. 

She always noticed his not so stubble ways of showing he saw her just a little bit more than a friend but when approached about his liking, he always denied. Everytime. Chaeyoung had mentioned his crush on her to him many times and if he was going to deny it, then so be it. That wasn't her problem. Being reserved around him would make things much more awkward, she wasn't going to censor herself if Jungkook wasn't going to be honest. 

Jungkook wasn't exactly her type either. Yes, he was attractive, but in like an 'awe adorable' type of way. His smile was kind and his eyes were innocent. Too innocent. Chaeyoung liked to play the with the devil sometimes where as Jungkook was the angel that watched over the rest of them while they drowned themselves in alcohol. He was too sweet and too nice with no edge. Jungkook couldn't keep up with her and she needed someone just as herself. 

Taking his free food didn't make her feel guilty, nor did the way he blushed when she was her flirty self. She treated him just like she treated the other two and never led him on. Of course, she worried about hurting his feelings or 'breaking his heart'. Chaeyoung wasn't even sure how deep his feelings actually were. 

If she was interested in someone, romantically or sexually, it was known. She would make sure of that. All the boys knew that's how she was, especially Jungkook. It wasn't a secret that she didn't feel the same. Which left Jungkook with a hopeless crush that he thought was secret and her, well... just normal Chaeyoung. 

"Good morning, sunshine." Jungkook greeted flatly, seeing Chaeyoung's tired face. She wasn't a morning person but it wasn't exactly early.

Chaeyoung grinned the fakest smile she could muster, "It's noon and I'm awake. Remind me why again?" She took the coffee he offered and the scone with her other hand.

"Because we are meeting hotshot Park Chanyeol." He replied, announcing their new Head Chef's name with his hands in the most grandeur way possible. 

"Do you think he's hot? I should have looked him up last night." Chaeyoung pondered.

Jungkook chuckled, "And why would that matter?" 

"Well, I do enjoy being surrounded by a bunch of attractive men." She smirked. 

"I'll take that as a compliment." Jungkook nodded proudly.

"But- Junhoe is probably number one, then you," Chaeyoung brought a finger to her lips in contemplation, Jungkook glanced to her in horror. "Well, yeah no okay. Junhoe, you, Sehun. I can't really put Sehun in from of you because of Lisa."

Jungkook's eyes grew into big circles, "That's what is keeping you from putting Sehun second and me third?!"

"You are being dramatic, Kook." 

"Well, I thought I held the number two spot with a better lead but but apparently not." Jungkook scoffed and looked away from Chaeyoung, she swore he genuinely seemed bothered but he had to know she was fucking with him. She didn't actually have a ranking of the boys in her head. 

She shrugged, "Who knows, you all could be bumped down from your spots after I see the famous Park Chanyeol." 

"You're shameless." He chuckled. Chaeyoung smirked, seeing Exodeux come into view as they rounded a street corner. She skipped ahead of him and turned around, holding her hands wide. 

"That's nothing new." 

When Chaeyoung entered her little aromatic heaven, she expected the new man they would call boss to be sitting with Junmyeon in the kitchen but this Park Chanyeol wasn't. It was just Junhoe and Sehun as normal, with Junmyeon seated in the dining room going over the specials. 

"Good morning, boys." She sang, her eyes searching the space of an unfamiliar face. 

"Morning, buttercup." Junhoe called from the kitchen. Sehun being a man of many words just waved his knife in the air as his hello before returning back to cutting cabbage. 

Chaeyoung changed into her chef jacket and placed her hair into a neat bun atop her hair quickly, "Why are we prepping so early?" 

"Yeah and where is Mr. Hollywood?" Jungkook added from behind her as they joined the others. 

Sehun scoffed and roughly threw a leek onto his cutting board, "Late? Who knows. Old man just said to start prepping." All the boys seemed peeved by the new head chef's lack of presence but they were always like this. 

Chaeyoung rolled her eyes at the drama in Sehun's tone and pulled her knife out, running her fingers over the initials like she always did. She settled into the open table spot next to Junhoe as he chopped mushrooms. Her glanced over to her and then over his shoulder, seeing that Jungkook was out of earshot over by the sink. 

"The puppy walked you to work today?" Junhoe prodded quietly, smirking down at the mushrooms after he quickly glanced at her.

Chaeyoung sighed and shot Junhoe a look, "You guys need to stop teasing him about me."

"He's the one that makes it fun." Her mischievous friend shrugged, "If he just owned up to liking you like I did..." 

"Stop it," Chaeyoung chuckled, "Even if he did finally confess or whatever, I can't reciprocate his feelings. Also," She turned and rose a brow , "I thought we to lay that to rest, June."

Junhoe bobbed his head confidently side to side, "Doesn't mean I still don't think about that night." He prided, that handsome smirk on his face. 

Chaeyoung bumped her elbow into his side, "Can you shut you mouth, please? If he were to ever find out about... that, it would break his poor heart." 

"And why do you care?" 

"Because he's still my friend, Junhoe." She replied sternly. Though she always acted aloof about feelings and all that came with it, she still cared for each of them. Chaeyoung never wanted to hurt any of her boys. She had been lucky enough that her and Junhoe's friendship had been seemingly unharmed after their situation, mishap, mistake, whatever. She didn't really know what to call that night. 

"Well if you continue with that mindset, you'll never be able to date someone because he will be hurt." 

Chaeyoung sighed, "I know, but he's a big boy. Hopefully he won't be that hurt. 

"I wouldn't bet on that." Junhoe countered and cocked his head to the side. Just as he finished his sentence, Sehun walked over and took the mushrooms off of Junhoe's cutting board, placing them into their clear containers for the night. 

"I wouldn't either." Sehun added. 

Chaeyoung's eyes widened, "How did you even hear our conversation?" 

"You guys aren't as quiet as you think." 

"What are we all talking about over here?" 

The two boys and Chaeyoung turned, seeing Jungkook walking over and popping a chopped mushroom into his mouth. He rose his eyebrows, cheeks full and waited for them to continue the conversation. She quickly opened her mouth to speak before any other the other two could, worried that they would make things even more awkward. But Junhoe's witty mind was quicker. 

"My dick." 

Chaeyoung sighed loudly and rolled her eyes as Sehun stifled a laugh. Junhoe was the only one that could really get Sehun to laugh, no matter how vulgar or stupid the comments or jokes were. 

Jungkook face fell to a deadpanned expression and turned away, "Nevermind I don't want to be apart of this." 

"Hey!" Junhoe called loudly, his voice echoing. "What's wrong with my dick!" 

Junmyeon rounded the corner into the kitchen as he buttoned his jacket up, "I hear a lot of talking, get back to prepping." He clapped. 

"Yes chef." 

——————————

The service was nearing an end, only a couple entrees and desserts left. The restaurant was beginning to empty and honestly, Chaeyoung couldn't wait for the day to be over. Her hands ached from coming in earlier to prep longer than she was used to. She had lost count of how many peppers she had chopped and how many fish they filleted. 

There had been no sign of their new addition to the team. When Junhoe asked where Park Chanyeol was, Junmyeon just shrugged them off and muttered something about a delayed flight before continuing to yell out orders. 

"Service." Their head chef called a waiter, handing out the last dessert of the night. 

Chaeyoung sighed happily, thankful that they could start cleaning up. Sehun had mentioned that Lisa wanted to go out after they got off work, a cold bottle of Soju, music and some lowkey bar games sounded like a little piece of heaven tonight. It had been awhile since they had all gone out. Her and Sehun started at the sink while the others begun to attack monster that was the clean up of the kitchen. 

She did a double take when a new presence entered the kitchen of of the corner of her eye, his heavy steps pulling her attention. The man was tall and broad, dressed in black jeans and a hoodie with a jean jacket over the top. His hair was short and black, messily ruffled but shaved with an undercut on the sides. The soft facial structure didn't match the judgmental look in his eyes as they scanned the steaming kitchen. Chaeyoung drop her gaze to the plate in his hand. She almost rolled her eyes in annoyance at the idea of a rude customer barging into the kitchen. Looking at Junhoe and Sehun, their eyes were as wide as she had ever seen them go. Junmyeon didn't even seem bothered. 

"Who cooked the fish?" The stranger questioned. His voice was much deeper than she expected, it sounded horse with a slight raspiness bite to it. 

"I did." Jungkook remarked. Chaeyoung saw him stand just a little bit taller as the stranger walked over.

The plate landed on the steel counter with a smack and picked the white flesh with a fork, "It's dry, your pan is too hot and the sear is completely uneven. It looks like the color difference between my ass and my thighs when I get a good tan." 

This was him, this was Park Chanyeol. 

"And who dressed the arugula salad?" He continued, swinging his head around to look at the rest. 

Chaeyoung cleared her throat, "I did, Chef." Her voice was clear and confident and used his title after connecting the dots even though she knew she was about to get criticized. 

Park Chanyeol eyed her for what felt like the longest second of her life before he responded. "Fresh lemon and orange squeeze with some olive oil, correct?" Chaeyoung nodded firmly. He raised his eyebrows and frowned his lips as he spoke, "Have you ever touched a man's balls before? That's how light you want to squeeze. All I tasted was lemon."

Junhoe busted out in laughter but tried his hardest to cover it up with a cough. When Park Chanyeol tore his eyes away from Chaeyoung, she glanced to Sehun who was looking down and biting his lip, trying not to join Junhoe in laughing. 

"Hey man, that's a little too far." Jungkook pipped up making Chaeyoung inwardly groan. He always had to be the good guy standing up for her. Park Chanyeol, who's back was to Jungkook, turned and looked Jungkook up and down as he towered before him. The look on new head chef's face went from annoyance to amusement as he smirked. 

He twitched his head in Chaeyoung's direction, "You her boyfriend, buddy?" 

Jungkook stayed silent.

"Didn't think so." 

Junmyeon cleared his throat loudly, breaking the tension of the kitchen. "Everyone, this is Park Chanyeol. The new head chef of Exodeux."

Chanyeol walked to stand beside Junmyeon, crossing his arms over his chest while observing the kitchen, and them. He was intimidating but Chaeyoung saw a boyishness in him, maybe it was the casual outfit or the unstyled hair. He just didn't need like head chef material, it surprised her. Chanyeol's observing eyes landed on her, eyeing her from head to toe like he had done to the others but she couldn't read his expression. Chaeyoung was used to looks like this, especially being the only woman in Exodeux. 

"Not a great first impression, I'm going to be honest." Chanyeol rubbed over his mouth and looked to Junmyeon. "I asked him to go easy just to see if you all would keep a consistent quality but that didn't happen."

Junhoe cleared his throat quietly and smiled hesitantly, "Awe come on man, it was just a bad night."

Chanyeol pushed his lips into a hard line and shook his head, "There shouldn't be any bad nights." He pointed to the picked apart plate, "That will not happen again. I want you all here at 10 tomorrow." 

His stern eyes darted around, waiting for their response. When it wasn't given right away, he rose his brows. "Can I get a 'yes chef'? For fucks sake." 

"Yes chef." 

Chanyeol left the kitchen, leaving Junmyeon looking at them with just the same judgment as the new Head Chef had before leaving along with the taller man. The mood was thick and slightly uncomfortable. Chaeyoung felt disappointment in herself for her own faults and disappointment for the others as well. Knows that Junmyeon was leaving soon, they should have done better. 

"See, told you he was a dick." Sehun remarked, turning his attention back to the sink.

Jungkook shook his head and scoffed, "I can't believe he said that to Chae." 

"But he was right. I knew that salad was overdressed and I still sent it up to Junmyeon. Sure, his approach is harsh but that doesn't bug me." Chaeyoung shrugged, still annoyed that Jungkook felt like he needed to speak for her. She was capable of doing it herself.

"His comment didn't bug you?" Jungkook argued, she rolled her eyes at the gallant tone of his voice. "It was borderline sexual harassment. God, and the way he looked at you." 

"Jungkook, just stop." She turned from the sink and rose her voice, a tiny snarl on her lips as she opened her mouth to continue but Junhoe stepped in. 

"Woah woah, feisty pants. Let's drop it." His hands gripped her shoulders and turned her back around to the sink. She could hear Junhoe mutter words for Jungkook but she couldn't make them out, nor did she care. 

"Way to go, you made the puppy sad." Sehun whispered jokingly. 

Chaeyoung huffed a piece of hair that fell over across her face, "He's got to stop with the whole knight act."

"Want me to not mention to him that we are going out after?" 

"Yes please." She muttered, still annoyed. Sehun could read her mood well. Tonight she didn't want to feel like she was being watched after. 

The kitchen was uncharacteristically quiet, the tension silencing everyone. They got it little arguments frequently due to their clashing personalities but this one was a new one. She didn't know why she felt like snapping at Jungkook, he was just being him. But that was part of the problem. She hated being looked at was weak and that's how Jungkook made her feel at times. Something about today just made her feel more smothered than normal. 

"I'm going to go change, come find me when you are done." She told Sehun when she had finished her clean up and left to the locker room. 

Chaeyoung changed into her favorite denim mini, black band T-shirt and a pair of maroon Docs, eager to get out and have a good time to forget all that had happened. Like her getting scolded by their new boss and her non boyfriend pretending like he was her boyfriend. Yes, she was still bitter. Looking at herself in the mirror, she wiped the smudged mascara from under her eyes and fixed her red bun, making it less neat for the night. 

Jungkook came into view of her mirror, sulking like he always did when he upset her but he didn't mutter a word. He opened his own locker and took off his jacket, she could feel his glance a couple times as she continued to freshen up. 

"See you tomorrow, Kook." Chaeyoung voiced casually as she closed her locker and left. She was a petty person but not enough to completely ignore him. Chances were that after tonight, she wouldn't even be upset anymore by tomorrow. 

Peaking into the she saw that Sehun was still finishing up and decided to steal a smoke from Junhoe's locker before heading to the roof of the restaurant. This was her little place she always went for silence and just to have a little breather if the kitchen got overwhelming. She knew the second she reached the top of the stairs and opened the metal door to the roof, that she wasn't the only one who was hiding away.

The sound of his lighter flickered while he cupped his hand over the cigarette as the flame illuminated the contours of his face as he stood by the edge of the roof. Chaeyoung stood still and tilted her head, watching his movements. Something about him had already begun to rope her in. He was harsh and blunt, living up to his reputation. He took a quick pull from the cigarette and breathed it out to the side, his eyes trailing the smoke as it rose but then stopped when he noticed her.

"Chaeyoung, is it?" Chanyeol uttered as she walked towards him, glancing back down to his hand to flick the ashes.

She leaned against the brick barrier, feeling him glance back up to her. "Everyone calls me Chae. What do I call you? Chef? Chanyeol? Mr. Park?" 

He chuckled, his deep voice she could almost feel. "Chanyeol outside of the kitchen." 

"Chanyeol." She drawled meeting his stare with a teasing glance. The sound of his name on her lips tasted sweet on her tongue. Chanyeol squinted his eyes slightly and knocked his head to the side as if he trying to read her.

She wanted to tell him good luck. 

There was something sexy about how confident he seemed, even though it may come off cocky. Chanyeol had that edge, the edge she liked. At there close distance, she could see the rich brown color in his dark eyes. Little moles that she could count as she observed him gave him a softness, just like his features. She still couldn't believe that this man was one of the best chefs in the world but the more she stood here, under his gaze, she was beginning to understand. Chaeyoung could sense that he was exactly what his reputation told. 

Being the first to look away, Chaeyoung moved her eyes to below just ask Junhoe and Jungkook walked out from the restaurant. "They are good, you just have to give them a chance." 

"I don't have the patience for chances." He retorted after a pause from a draw he took and joined her by looking below. "The doe eyed one likes you." 

Chaeyoung laughed, "Not exactly breaking news, new guy." 

"Just don't fuck in my restaurant." Chanyeol muttered as a warning. It sounded weird hearing him call the restaurant his. She turned her back and leaned against the wall, propping her elbows up on the cool brick. Her face twisted at the idea of sleeping with Jungkook. 

But Park Chanyeol on the other hand. Her thoughts had already begun and tingled at the idea of him. 

"Never going to happen. Kook needs a good, sweet girl." 

Chanyeol rose one thick brow, "And you aren't?"

"No, I'm not." She replied with no hesitation, her eyes sparking with playfulness. 

"Chae, ready?"

Chaeyoung pulled her locked glaze away and to Sehun standing by the metal door and nodded, it felt like a good time to leave Park Chanyeol. Her hand reached for the cigarette in his possession, the tips of her fingers brushed against his lip slightly as she took it for herself and placed it in between her lips, taking a pull.

"By the way I appreciate your advice earlier, but I think I know my way around men's balls. I don't need the Head Chef telling me how they should be touched." 

She turned and smirked to herself, finishing off the cigarette and flicking it to the ground as left him standing by the wall. His glance over his shoulder could be felt as she walked away. Chaeyoung had made the exact impression she wanted too, her mood suddenly more lifted once she reached Sehun by the door. 

"What was that?" He asked in a hushed voiced curious on why she was up here talking to the harsh, new Chef. Chaeyoung turned her head to see Chanyeol leaned against the wall like she had just been, his eyes on his target. Her.

"Just being friendly."


	3. Chapter 3

Chaeyoung didn't even recognize him when entered the restaurant. 

This was Park Chanyeol, the world renowned Chef.

Gone was his hoodie and torn jeans. A tailored chefs jacket was firm against his frame, hugging his shoulders, chest and down his torso. His black hair was up from its messy look the night before in a neat comma wave, clean and cut. He looked polished, yet intimidating. The shortsleeved style of the chefs jacket style tightened around his biceps. It would be a shame for her not to admire them and the tattoos that decorated his forearms. 

Her and the three boys walked slowly into the kitchen where Chanyeol was leaned over the long, stainless steel prep table with a pencil held by his ear. Their current menu was under his methodical gaze along with a small notepad. He barely glanced their way causing a little bit of disappointment within Chaeyoung. Sure, their little talk had been short but she couldn't help but want more of his attention especially with the note she left on the night before. However, she wasn't sure if it was because she wanted to impress him or for other reasons. 

Chanyeol didn't greet them, only glanced back down to his notepad as he continued to scribble down his words when they walked by to the locker room. Jungkook raised his eyebrows with a small eye roll, placing his lips into a smug frown. Chaeyoung knew the two would butt heads the most, they seemed to be complete opposites. 

"Is it too late to beg for Junmyeon back?" Junhoe wondered allowed once they got to the locker room. 

"He's here for another week, we can try." Jungkook sighed. 

Chaeyoung rolled her eyes and huffed, "You boys are so dramatic, as always."

Junhoe swung around around and pointed in dignity. "Hey I didn't say anything." 

Chaeyoung rolled her head to stare at him with a deadpanned expression. "No you didn't but I know you were saying a lot in your mind." 

"Why do you seem so chill about this anyways?" Jungkook questioned, eyeing her suspiciously. "I thought you were sad about Junmyeon leaving." 

"I am, but there has to be a reason Junmyeon asked Chanyeol to take over." She remarked casually. 

"And you are already in first name basis?" Junhoe inquired, leaning against the locker next to hers. 

"We call Junmyeon by his first name, whats the big deal?" Sehun muttered, getting tired of their complaining, "Also, Chae has the hots for him. Can't you tell?" 

Chaeyoung bit her lip to herself, it wasn't like Sehun was wrong. He knew he the best out of all of them. As she shrugged off her zip up hoodie to change and glanced over her shoulder, Jungkook was looking back and forth to her and Sehun, like he wanted conformation. "Boys turn around." She changed the subject, knowing Jungkook would listen to her command. 

"Oh come on, a couple days ago you were giving us a show and now I have to turn around?" Junhoe whined, dropping his hands to his sides with a slap. Sehun groaned and leaned over to punch Junhoe in the shoulder, getting him and his whines to shut up and turn around. She laughed, sliding her shirt off of her body and throwing it into her locker as she listened to their banter than Jungkook had now joined in on with a hand blocking the side of his face. 

The sound of smooth and heavy steps caught her attention, their tall head chef now standing in view. 

"Are you all just fucking around in here?" His voice boomed. 

Jungkook, Sehun and Junhoe all quickly turned around and shut their lockers, buttoning their jackets and rushing while Chaeyoung still went at her normal pace. Just as she was about to slide her tank top over her almost bare torso, she glanced over her shoulder to watch her boys leave, disappearing behind Chanyeol with his arms crossed. 

"Good morning, Chef." She greeted causally with a small grin as she slid her chefs jacket on and secured the buttons.

Though, her greeting wasn't as innocent as it sounded. 

From their brief moment on the roof, Chaeyoung felt a flare within her. Something she had never felt before, especially when she hung onto his gaze as much as he allowed. Pulling her hair up into a ponytail, she began to walk past him but a large hand gripped her elevated elbow.

"If you think I'm going to be soft on you because you've batted your eyelashes a couple times, you're mistaken." Chanyeol warned, only looking her straight in the eyes as his sentence ended. 

"And if you think I'm wanting you to go easy or soft, you are even more mistaken." She countered, not shying away from his contact or grip. Men like this didn't scare her or intimidate her, it only fueled her more. Her eyes grazed to the his hold on her elbow, pulling it away. "Soft isn't really my thing, Chef."

Maybe he would learn that soon enough. 

When she walked into the kitchen first, Chanyeol not far behind here, Jungkook watched her all the way until she stood next to him. She knew he wanted to ask if everything was okay, that's just how he was, but he didn't. Probably holding back after her little snap at him the previous day. 

He had barely looked at her all day except for now, he truly was a sad puppy when she was even slightly upset him with him. Chaeyoung bumped her elbow into Jungkook's in hopes to lighten his mood and get a little smile out of his boyish face. "Brand new day." She beamed, getting lopsided grin back like she had wanted. 

Chanyeol leaned against the front table, crossing his arms. "I want each of you to cook this. You all prep and make this everyday, should be easy." His dark head nodded down to a plated dish on the table. A regular dish they served, by far their most popular. "Fresh Spaghetti with a seafood velouté."

"Is this a cooking competition?" Junhoe spoke up with slight sarcasm.

Chanyeol chuckled and rubbed a knuckle over his top lip almost villain-like. "No, this is your chance at redemption for the dish I was served yesterday." He responded bitterly. 

Chaeyoung knew the dish well, it was one of her favorites. But she didn't cook as much as the boys did. Her job in the kitchen was mostly chopping and sauces. She had confidence in herself but this dish had multiple different proteins—oysters, salmon, scallops, and tiger prawns. All of which she had little experience with since Jungkook and Sehun mostly did the seafood.But this was her time to show what she had learned and absorbed. Her eyes had been watching for ages and she knew she could nail the sauce, maybe even the scallops. 

"I'll be kind and give you 45 mins." Their head chef glanced down to the Rolex watch on his wrist. When he heard no movement, he looked up and rose brow impatiently, "Well?" 

They moved from their spots at exactly the same time, claiming their workspace of the counter. Chaeyoung laid her knife down, sharpening it being her very first move. It was what she always did, her little ritual to calm her mind and get it into a serene place amongst the chaos. The three boys had all decided to grab their ingredients first in the walk in fridge and pantry, leaving her alone with Chanyeol's observing eyes, though she barely noticed him as she fell into her own world. 

"Why sharpen first?" He broke her concentration.

Her eyes bounce up her knife to his tilted gaze, "It was the first thing my father taught me in cooking." 

Something softened in his eyes but his tone still had an edge, "Your father taught you how to cook?" 

"Yes," She smiled faintly, looking back to the initials engraved into the blade. "But that's a story for another time." Her voice lifted on the last two words as her smile turned just a little brighter, glancing back at the intrigued man for a second. 

Their eye contact that felt like years but was only milliseconds was broken when Jungkook entered the kitchen, bowls filled with ingredients as Sehun and Junhoe trailed behind them. For once, they were uncharacteristically quiet with scowls of determination. She couldn't help but giggle at how serious they all looked. The thrill of the competition was getting to them, Sehun becoming just a little bit more clumsy and Junhoe moving a little too fast. It seemed Jungkook was the only other calm on next to her but she could tell by his demeanor that he was nervous, clearly intimidated to be cooking for Park Chanyeol.

The time evaporated away just like the steam and heat in the kitchen, the four dishes line up in front of Chanyeol neatly as they each stood behind their plates of pasta. Chaeyoung was pleased, admiring her work. Surprisingly, she felt like she had nailed the cook on the proteins and even had a little extra time to add something special to the sauce. Her hope was to stand out, show more of her skill than just their normal dish. 

As he tasted each plate, the head chef didn't say a word. Though, Chaeyoung had a feeling he would be this way, mysterious and scary. She felt like she could see right through it, it didn't phase her. Once he made it down the line, hers being the last dish to taste, that's when her nervousness kicked in. His fingers twirled the fork, hooking a couple pieces of homemade pasta with a sliver of salmon. Chaeyoung could't read him, which was odd to her because reading men seemed to be her speciality other than cooking, but Chanyeol was stoic. He picked at the scallops, prawns and oysters, taking smalls tastes of each before dipping a spoon just to taste the sauce itself. 

"You added something?"

She nodded once, "Two things, Chef."

"Fennel and a little lemon?"

"Correct." Chaeyoung tired to supress her smile as she bit her cheek. He was good, very good. 

"Did you think the wine white in the sauce added enough acidity?" He questioned, their eye contact completely locked. 

"I personally think the sauce is too sweet once the wine has cooked down, the lemon brightens it a little." 

She could feel all three of the boys eyes on her, but she stood her ground as she tilted her head to the side slightly and blinked at the deliciously handsome chef. His lips curled into thick lined grin before looking away, her heart taking a second to recover but proud that it hadn't fallen under the pressure. 

"Pup," He spoke, looking directly at Jungkook. "Proteins were done well but the sauce was bland. You," His large hand gestured lazily to Junhoe, "the Calvin Klein model, what's your name?" 

Her hot-headed friend scoffed from his nose, pausing to gage if Chanyeol was kidding or not. "Junhoe."

"Your prawns were underdone." Chanyeol scrunched his nose in response to Junhoe's attitude, not giving him time to respond before he looked to Sehun. "It was good, could have used a tad bit more garlic." 

Chaeyoung looked to her side where Sehun stood, completely stoic, and lightly bumped her elbow into his forearm as she smiled. She just knew that he was excited but it wouldn't be talked about until they met with Lisa later. Lisa's smile could always made him open up into someone completely different than how he held himself to be. Chaeyoung found it beautiful, the way they cared for each other. 

"Chaeyoung," Chanyeol pulled her attention, her heart skipping in excitement seeing the tiny glint in his eye's "I appreciate the creativity but elevating the dish isn't what I asked for. Learn to listen." 

She waited, expecting him to continue with his criticism but he didn't. There was no mention of the food itself, just that she hadn't followed his instruction. Chaeyoung wanted to retort back with the argument of that he never specified but she bit her tongue and swallowed her pride. Excuses always tasted bitter on her tongue. 

"Noted, Chef." 

He peered at her longer, but she didn't back down as she tried to hold in her disappointment. This had been her chance to show a famous chef what she could do, the opportunity to have him taste and tweak her cooking, however Chanyeol hadn't given her anything to go off of. Chaeyoung wanted to know how it tasted, what it needed or lacked, where the dish was was strong and where it was weak. 

"For service tonight," Chanyeol began, lingering his contact away from her harsh gaze. "I'll be switching up the stations you are assigned to. Junhoe, you'll be on the seafood proteins. I don't want anything raw. Pup--"

"My name is Jungkook." 

Chaeyoung glanced down to the end of their small line, seeing the normally sweet boy fidgeting on his feet with his tongue poking against his cheek, clearly ticked off. It seemed that Chanyeol pushed many of Jungkook's buttons right off the bat. 

It didn't help that Chanyeol frowned in a very smug manner, "Okay, Jungkook. I want you on Chaeyoung's station. Your chopping skills are not where they need to be and your sauces need major work." He cocked his thick head of dark hair in her direction, "You'll be with Sehun, both of you take over Junhoe's beef and lamb station. Junmyeon will be in later to help with service, he will take the side dishes. Questions?"

"Uh yeah," Junhoe raised his hand barely from his crossed arms before flopping it back down into his hard stance. "Why the hell would we switch our positions? I don't know if you are aware but Exodeux has been doing pretty fucking fine with the way we have been doing things."

"Is that so?" Chanyeol challenged and paused as if he was waiting for Junhoe to push more. Chaeyoung flinches as he began to stack each of their dishes upon each other harshly, the ceramic's of the plates shooting off the tile walls of the kitchen. Walking over to the large trash can, the perfectionist chucked them into the bin. "There was only one, maybe two dishes presented to me that would have made it out to that floor."

The room went painfully silent, Chaeyoung could only hear her heart pounding in her ears. 

"Weaknesses are not allowed in my fucking kitchen and if you don't agree, I don't want to see your face at service tonight." 

———————————

"I can't fucking stand him. What was Junmyeon even thinking asking that asshole to take over? 

Chaeyoung sighed as she heard Jungkook seethe and curse, slamming his locker shut at the end of the night as they dressed to leave. He was the only one talking, the silence from Sehun being normal but Junhoe's silence was what needed to be worried about. When no one responded, Jungkook seemed to get that hint that no one wanted to talk. 

It had been the roughest service they had experienced, maybe ever but they had survived. Chanyeol watched them like a hawk, sending back anything that wasn't perfection. The entire time, she could feel Jungkook's frustration while they worked together all while she tired to keep her own cool. Mostly from the attitudes of the boys, but also from their new head chef. The constant, angry crease is his brow was getting on her nerves. However, despite the mess and raging anger that could be felt from miles away, Chaeyoung felt like she growing already as a chef. 

Chanyeol was a prick, that much was clear, but he was also brilliant. 

You could tell in the way he watched them, how he tasted everything as they cooked and the quickness in his orders and commands. He taught with a strong and directive hand, observing every move they made and every pinch of salt they added. Even if the words cut into her as he spoke, Chaeyoung never questioned his direction. 

If he was this passionate without even cooking anything, then she sure as hell wanted to see the artist himself create what she saw flashing in his eyes. Her father had once told her that the strength of a chef did not come the palette but from the mind. 

She wanted to know his mind, and more. But the boys didn't need to know that. 

The four of them walked out of the restaurant, the crispness of the late night air cooling her down almost instantly as Chaeyoung took a breath in. 

"I'm going to quit." Junhoe muttered, pulling out his cigarette pac and wedging it between his lips. 

His sudden statement flipped Jungkook around, the waves of his hair shaking vigorously along with his head. "No fucking way, if you quit I quit." 

"Oh my god, no one is quitting." Chaeyoung agonized in annoyance, tipping her head to Sehun. "Right?"

Sehun snorted, "You think I would quit? Please, I'm not a bitch." 

His quick remark sparked a triumphant smile to grow on her lips, "See? And it's not like the two of you would leave me anyways." She joked, knowing her statement was correct when Junhoe rollled his eyes and Jungkook pursed his lips. Linking her arms with theirs and sandwiching herself between the two moody boys, she began to pull them down alleyway to the street, Sehun trailing behind. "Now, lets go get some beer to cheer you two up."

Silence. 

"I'll give you each a lap dance." She sang, completely joking. Her head bounced back to look at Sehun when she heard him chuckle. 

"Chae..." Jungkook groaned as he tried to pull away from her locked arms but she held tighter. He always reacted this when she made scandalous comments. Junhoe, on the other hand, perked up. 

"I'll fucking take it." He smirked, unhooking his arm and throwing it over her shoulder. Chaeyoung giggled, ending with a sigh of content as her best friend's attitudes mellowed out and settled into their normal, lovable selves. She knew she had a way of dissolving their anger.

The main street was quiet like the rest of their surrounds as they rounded out of the alleyway. Junhoe flicked his cigarette to the ground but the smell of smoke still lingered, her senses taking her sight to the roof and landing on the eyes that seemed to keep inviting her to play this game with him. Chanyeol was leaned against the edge, just like the night before, with his forearms rested against the stone and brick and a his own cigarette towards the corner of his mouth. He was watching them, watching her. 

She couldn't describe it, but Chaeyoung could see the nights of mixed drinks and smoke rings from their cigarettes play before her like a movie. She could see his lips skimming over her body as he explored and learned everything there was to know about her, and the universe. She could almost feel him, with her skin against his as they rolled and surrounded themselves in the mess of cheap sheets. 

Chaeyoung had seen the heat in his eyes from the beginning, but now she wanted to experience it for herself.


	4. Chapter 4

The week had been, well, hell would be the nicer way to put it. 

She should have guessed that Chanyeol would change the entire menu. Literally everything had either been elevated or replaced with a completely different dish. He had said they would slowly work in the new dishes while replacing the old ones, taking them off the menu completely. On their one day off, always Sunday's, Chanyeol made them come in and learned every single dish. Chaeyoung had been annoyed, Sunday's were her day to not be around all of the raging testosterone. However, her annoyance fell away when Chanyeol picked up a knife. 

Her eyes were glued to everything he did. His movements were smooth and fast, it was remarkable how quick he could move while making it look effortless. There was no hesitance in anything he chopped, diced, or sliced. Everything from the sears on the proteins to the amount of salt to the art he created on the plate, was simply perfect. She had been the only once with an once of respect for him, but after that day, Chaeyoung knew the boys saw Chanyeol differently 

Junhoe didn't question much anymore and Jungkook didn't scoff at Chanyeol's orders. Though, his blunt attitude still got to them all. 7 days of straight work, but they were starting to work as a team. Learning a whole new curve and flow in what was now Chanyeol's kitchen. Saying goodbye to Junmyeon was the last step, making it official. 

"Junmyeon..."

Chaeyoung whined and pouted her bottom lip like a pillow, her eyes filling with tears. She couldn't believe this was it, and yes she was being emotional. The boys and a Chanyeol all stood awkwardly to the side, watching the bright haired girl latch her arms around Junmyeon, refusing to let go as the man just stood still and patted her head. 

"Well look who's being dramatic now." Sehun muttered as he sighed in embarrassment for her. 

"Is she on her period?" Jungkook whispered out of the side of his mouth, the two others giggling immaturely at his comment. His eyes widened in fear when Chaeyoung swung her head around from Junmyeon's chest, her red hair like a fiery whip. 

"Say it again, I dare you." She seethed, though he voice wavered from her emotions. 

"Okay, okay..." Junmyeon chuckled, slowly pulling away from Chaeyoung's death grip. "I really have to go now, I have a very early morning flight." His clapped his hands onto Chanyeol's shoulder, "You all are in good hands. I'm sure I'll be hearing about Exodeux all the way in Paris in a couple of months." 

"Hm," Chanyeol hummed smugly, holding out his hand to shake Junmyeon's hand in respect. "Try a couple weeks." 

Chaeyoung felt her own grin forming as her heart fluttered seeing the Chanyeol smile for the first time. She bit her lip and looked to the ground until she felt a bump of Junhoe's elbow. 

"I saw that." He whispered though his smirk. 

She chose to ignore his comment and wave as Chanyeol and Junmyeon walked of the the kitchen, giving the two old friends the privacy to say their own goodbyes. "So are we going out tonight since we finally have a day off tomorrow?"

"The strip club?" Sehun rose his brow as he suggested a place the frequented while they all made their way to the locker room. Junhoe nodded his head vigorously in agreement.

Chaeyoung smiled brightly, "You read my mind."

"Why not just a normal bar?" Jungkook groaned.

"Are you gay?" Junhoe whipped around, placing both his hands on the innocent boy's shoulders. "Because if you are, that's totally okay but it would explain a lot." 

"What no!" Jungkook assured, darting his eyes to Chaeyoung nervously. "I'm not gay, but why do we have to go to a strip club of all places?"

"Cheap drinks, good music and half naked girls." She smiled as she shrugged, turning her back to change into her favorite Ramones T-shirt. "Sehun, you are going to call Lisa right?"

He nodded, "Already texted her. She's going to meet us there." 

"It's going to be a good night, I can feel it." She squealed in excitement, taking her red hair down from the confinement of her elastic band. 

"You aren't going to join the strippers like last time, are you?" Jungkook winced causing the rest of them to roll their eyes. 

"Again, are you gay?" Junhoe shook his head with his words. 

Chaeyoung scoffed, sliding her work pants down without warning, flipping Jungkook around automatically. "You act like I jumped up on stage and got bare ass naked with them. All I did was dance." 

"And that was the night our little Kookie fell in love..." Sehun announced with his famous deadpanned expression. 

"Would you shut the fuck up?" Jungkook mumbled, ruffling his hair as he turned his back in embarrassment. 

Chaeyoung opened her mouth to tell the two to back off from the madly blushing younger boy but steps from the hallways pulled their attention. She wiggled her jeans shorts up over her hips quickly before Chanyeol came into view, only glancing their way for a second before he reached the steps to the roof. His jacket was open with his pack of smokes in hand. Her mouth and heart spoke before her mind. 

"Hey," She called, his steps halting as he turned with a look of confusion. "We are going out, wanna join us?"

Chanyeol tipped his head, his eyes looking at the surprised faces of the others. Chaeyoung could feel the disapproval glances but if she felt like if things were going to get comfortable around here, they then needed to get comfortable. An amused grin played on his lips, "It doesn't seem like they want me to say yes."

"Well they can get over it. Let's call it team bonding." She replied, sending the words directly towards the boys. Chaeyoung pulled her bag from the locked and shut it closed, biting her lip in a smile as she approached him. Her heart prided itself as she watched his eyes drop to her legs and trail back up over her body. "If you give me a smoke, I'll buy you a drink."

His eyes squinted, just another attempt to figure her out. "Deal." 

Chaeyoung grinned in victory, taking the outstretched cigarette that he offered and wedged it against her ear. 

"Let's go boys."

—————

"You failed to mention that you worked with such cute boys." 

"Joy, I've brought them in before." Chaeyoung giggled, watched her friend who was a dancer at the club make heart eyes at the goofballs she worked with daily. The boys including Chanyeol had found a booth, and Chaeyoung was in charge of the drinks. Joy decided to keep her company while she waited. 

Joy waved her hand and shrugging her shoulders, "Men's faces tend to blur together." 

She smiled and nudged her sexy friend as they giggled and glanced over her shoulder from her leaned position against the bar to the booth where they all sat . Lisa on Sehun's lap, Junhoe's trailing eyes already all over the dancers, Jungkook's permanent red ears and awkward stares. Everything seemed to be just like it always was, but they had someone new around this time. She watched as their new additions eyes moved from the girl's in front of him and found a new destination in hers, their gaze meeting from across the room. 

"So..." Joy's voice pulled Chaeyoung away from the view of his brown eyes. "Which one do you like?"

"What makes you think I like one?" 

Joy leaned back on the bar to view her group, "Well you all spend so much time together. I can tell you right now which one is totally into you."

Chaeyoung sighed, she didn't need Joy to tell her what she already knew. "Let me guess, the innocent looking one that any parent would love for their daughter to bring home?" 

"No," Joy observed her quick and idea-exhausted response as a smile grew on her lips, trailing from Chaeyoung to the booth. "I'm talking about the tall one with the smoldering eyes that hasn't stopped looking at you since you walked away."

Chaeyoung's heart jumped, knowing exactly who Joy was talking about. "Please, you know boys and their alcohol. Chanyeol is just impatiently waiting for his drink. He's the new head chef." 

"Oh, Chanyeol is his name?" Joy teased, "So he's the one you like." Their drinks were set on a tray in front of Chaeyoung as she shook her head, fluttering her eyes as the rolled.

"Shouldn't you be on stage, Miss Know-It-All?" She suggested as she picked up the tray, taking slow steps backwards. Joy stuck out her tongue before sauntering off as Chaeyoung laughed.

Junhoe leaned over the second she got close to the table, finally talking his eyes off the stage and took his drink. "Hey, you should introduce me to that foxy little thing you were talking to over here."

"She would eat you alive." Chaeyoung exaggerated.

"Even better." Junhoe smirked as the group laughed, even Chanyeol let out a slight huff of a laugh. "Hey, chef could you serve me up on the prettiest platter for her?"

"That would be a lot of work." Chanyeol replied lowly, inspecting his drink as he stood. 

It took her by surprised when he moved away from the open spot in the booth and nodded to her to sit. Never did she think that Park Chanyeol would be giving his seat up for her, it didn't seem like something his grave attitude held. She placed the tray down and grabbed her Gin and tonic, drinking the liquid down like water. Nervousness and boys never were apart of the same sentence or paragraph in her life. Boys were easy, but Chanyeol wasn't like the rest.

She slide past him towards the open spot, hesitantly glancing up toward him as she went. Chanyeol only dropped his eyes for a moment, sparking her skin before they fell alway. His scent of smoke and musky cologne felt more intoxicating than the drink in her hand. 

Chaeyoung popped down, acting nonchalant even though just being as close as she had to him was affecting her in ways she hadn't felt. She's had crushes before, failed relationships and flings, but this wasn't the same. It didn't feel like anything she had ever experienced. She wondered if it was her attraction to his authority, how he carried himself. She wanted to please him in more ways than one, his edge had caught her. 

Chanyeol tipped his drink back, finishing it off completely before silently walking away to the bar. God she just wanted him to talk more, she wanted to hear his voice and know him. Finally getting him outside of the kitchen felt like a victory to her. 

"Is he even capable of not being a dick?" Jungkook shook his head as he huffed, the only one to seem bothered. "I don't even know why you invited him in the first place." 

"Come on man, He was joking. Even I could tell. At least try to contain your jealousy, Kook." Junhoe chuckled, counting his one dollar bills for later spending. Her and Chanyeol's glances must have been obvious enough for the others to notice. Chaeyoung exchanged a knowing look with Lisa, she knew all about Jungkook just like everyone else. 

"I'm not jealous." 

"Good, then drink and stop moping." She quipped, not being to hide the annoyance in her sharp voice. 

She loved Jungkook to death, he was one of her best friends but ever since Chanyeol had come around, his attitude was sour towards her. Chaeyoung wished she could tell Jungkook that liking her was a lost cause, but ever time she tried he would change the subject or deny it. 

Jungkook opened his mouth to respond but shut it immediately when Chanyeol walked before them with a tray full of shots, every inch covered. She could smell the sweet tequila from where she was. He didn't say anything as he set it down, grabbing two of his own and taking them quickly. Was everything he did effortless?

"Well go on," He encouraged impatiently, gesturing to the little stress antidotes. "Team bonding." She smiled at the sarcastic tone of his words, watching as his hands grabbed another and held it in the middle for a cheers. 

He was making an effort. 

Chaeyoung picked up a shot, the rest following after her. "Here's to the shitty week that you caused." She announced, sending a jokingly sweet smile his way.

"Agreed." Sehun and Junhoe pipped in unison. 

She giggled, clinking everyones classes and even getting Jungkook crack a smile despite his mood. "May next week be better."

"Highly unluckily." He emphasized as he clicked their glasses together, slowly grinning as a dimple on his cheek appeared. The first one directed straight at her, and she couldn't control her reaction. Her own grin and blush began to grow at a rapid pace, but she couldn't look away. 

Chanyeol wet this lips, glancing around the group, but not forgetting to end back right on her and her only. 

"Here's to Exodeux." 

————

The drinks were just too good. She had lost count of how many she had, along with the shots that just seemed to appear. Thank god for her high tolerance but Chaeyoung still felt herself drift into the most welcoming buzz. She hummed along to the song that rhythmed into the club as she pulled at the straw of her drink with her teeth, searching the club for the boys. 

They were sat in a line next to the stage, Chanyeol included as a dancer gave them a show that even she herself was drawn to. Everyone had loosened up, Chanyeol in his own way. He took shots with them, and even listened to Junhoe's very detailed way of rating the strippers. Joy obviously being his favorite. 

"Mind if I join?" She plopped down into Junhoe's lap, ruffling her hand in his hair. 

"I'll never mind, hot stuff." 

Chaeyoung pushed Junhoe's cheeks together with her free hand. "Have you asked Joy's for her number yet?" By the sound of his flirting with her, he hadn't but Junhoe knew his boundaries with her. His hands stayed on the leather of the seats. 

"You think he would be there with you on his lap if he did?"

His deep voice made her bite her lip, his tone sharper as he teased. Chaeyoung turned her head to the end of the line where Chanyeol sat. She didn't expect to see a smirk on his lips, his eyes dancing playfully with hers. "And what's so bad with me being on his lap?" 

Chanyeol's eyebrow rose in competition. 

"She's right, it's kind of a win." Junhoe pondered, his drunken mind turning blankly, but Chaeyoung could only focus on her breathing that had quickened as she held his dark eyes with hers. The alcohol coursing through her mixed with her desires and only heighten the air around them. 

"Congratulations, Junhoe." Chanyeol mused sarcastically, darting his tongue to wet his lips into a small grin as he brought his drink to his lips. 

Regaining her surroundings from her second away from the real world, she realize who they were missing. "Where are Sehun and Lisa?" She questioned. 

Jungkook shrugged, his eyes darting to her legs draped over Junhoe's. "Probably making out in the hallway." 

"Those lucky, in love bastards." Chaeyoung sighed with a hint of dream. Love was only an idea for her, and nights like this make her wonder what it felt like as her mind hazed, wondering into the smoke of Junhoe's cigarette. She had never been in love before.

"Wait, Chae do you hear that?" Junhoe bounced his knee, pulling her attention from the smoke. 

"Hear what?" She puzzled. His thick brows raised just as her ears caught on. A smile curled onto her lip immediately, her voice soothing along with the song. "I ain't tryin to think about it, no." Chaeyoung stood from Junhoe's lap, rolling her shoulders to the low beat. 

This song was her own for the night, she wasn't going to be able to resist. Junhoe clapped, knowing what was about to happen. And by the look in Jungkook's eyes, he knew as well. 

Chaeyoung smiled to herself, letting the mellow and sensual beat pull and take her hips, following Joy's gesture from the stage to join them. "I put this on just for you babe!" The small crowd of men whistled as she climbed upon the stage. 

She had only done this once before, joining the strippers but tonight she felt a whole different way. A whole different longing in how her body swayed and how her hands trailed over her own body and against the cold metal of the pole. Nothing made her feel so powerful than her own sexuality. 

Chaeyoung rolled her neck slowly, pulled her hair up and dipping to her knees as he eyes danced around her. She bit her lip as her fingers played with the hem of her t-shirt, teasing pulling it up. She had no clue what she was doing but it didn't sound like the audience minded, and neither did the dark stares of the only man that mattered to her in the room. 

Her bright hair fell over her like a waterfall as she pulled the fabric from her upper body, her normal Calvin Klein cotton bra covering the rest of her. It was as far as she would go— in public— but no one needed to know that, it ruined the allure. 

She couldn't remove eyes away from a Chanyeol's, the intensity growing by the second. Her hands ran over her skin, smiling when the noice around her rose in volume. Though, she was becoming too lost in him, the song and her own to notice anything else. 

"Chae, come on.." Jungkook stood to try to stop her only to be halted by Chanyeol gripping his forearm. 

"Let her do it if she wants." 

Jungkook yanked his arm from the chef's hold. "She's doing this to get attention. I can't just let her be looked at like this." His worded finished with slight disgust as he looked around.

"Trust me, she's already has the attention that she's trying to get." Chanyeol leaned forward his previous position, his eyes locked back on her. How dare he even look away in the first place. 

Chanyeol was completely captivated with the redhead, the playful curl of his lips not hiding his attraction as he bit his top lip. "She's dancing because she wants to, and we are not going to complain." 

Junhoe smile grew by the second, leaning forward to match Chanyeol position, his sharp brows raised in surprise. "Maybe you aren't so bad after all." He declared, clinking his own glass with Chanyeol's.

The older man took a drink before placing it down onto the table, reaching into his back pocket as he stood. His steps were slow but his target was set and locked as he approached the stage. Chaeyoung turned her head as she laid herself down delicately onto her back, arching the curves of her body against the stage. Herhair fell and feathered around her, decorating her beauty. Chanyeol pulled his gaze over the dips and lines of her collarbone and she took slow breathes in and out. 

His finger held a crisp $20 bill, barely brushing his hand against the skin of her thigh when Chanyeol slipped the currency between the denim of her shorts and the smoothness of upper her thigh.

She giggled and rolled onto her stomach, dancing her legs behind her before curling her back and pulling to her knees. Chaeyoung bit her lip and flipped her mane of her to one side, baring her shoulder as she stood up, tall before him as he lowered himself into a front row seat. Backing slowly against the poll and lining it with her spine, she shivered but not from the metal as she slid down slowly. Chanyeol never allowed either of their eyes to stray but it's not like they would, not after tonight.

She was going to make sure he would never forget this. The only thing forgotten was the chaos around them. 

Junhoe smirked knowingly, watching Chanyeol and Chaeyoung disappear into each other from farther back in the smoke and cheap perfume. 

He could have called this from a mile away. 

Darting his eyes to the young man beside him, he noticed how Jungkook gulped nervously, his face drained of any color and only leaving his alcohol flushed cheeks

"How is that jealously thing going?"


	5. Chapter 5

“You have got to be fucking kidding me!"

Chaeyoung slumped to the floor, her things piled outside her apartment door. The clothes from her closet were thrown into her suitcases, her living essentials piled into her plastic laundry basket. She didn't have much, but how it was presented in front of her made tears prick in her tired eyes. 

She was getting kicked out.

The landlord had sold the building, giving them only a mere 24 hours to vacate their things, but Chaeyoung swore she had never received the notice in the first place. The landlord must have been impatient and thrown her things out, locking her from her apartment.   
She had always been sketchy, a complete bitch but she never imagined the landlord would do something like this. 

"What am I suppose to do?" Chaeyoung mumbled to herself, looking through her things. It was close to 4 am. Junhoe would most definitely be passed out, not even a loud phone call would wake him up from his drunken slumber. 

She pulled out her phone, calling the second person to come to mind and hoped she was catching him before he had fallen asleep.

"Mm?"

"You're in bed already, aren't you?" She sighed hearing Jungkook roll around in his bed, his greeting had been barely audible. Bringing her hand to her cheek, Chaeyoung sniffed and wiped her cheek to get rid of her little tears.

"Are you crying?" He asked, his voice suddenly more alert as she heard more shuffling through the phone. 

Chaeyoung voice broke, "My landlord kicked me out. She's selling the building." 

"Right now?" Jungkook exclaimed, "It's 3:45 in the morning, is she insane?"

"She did it while I was work, or while we were out. All my stuff is just piled outside my door, I have no idea what to do." 

"I'm leaving my place now. You can sleep here and we will figure everything else out in the morning." The loud shut of his front door could be heard. 

Chaeyoung nodded, collecting herself while glancing back to the piles of her things. "Thank you, Kook." She breathed, completely grateful. Though overbearing due to his 'secret' feelings, Jungkook was someone she could count on, always. 

"Of course." 

Jungkook's quick steps up the stairwell of her apartment caught her attention when he arrived, his hair disheveled. She had been trying to consolidate her belongings to make it easier, questioning if she really needed the clutter that had collected since she moved in. 

He helped her sift through it all, finalizing on two packed full suitcases, one box and a laundry basket full. His place wasn't far from hers, only 10 to 15 minutes but with their added load, it took longer. Chaeyoung was exhausted, her drunk fully wearing off before they even started to walk. And as she looked to Jungkook, carrying the heaviest things of them all, he looked just as tired. His normally wide eyes were puffy and his hair messy. 

"I'm sorry you aren't in bed sleeping right now." She pouted as he opened the door to his placed, leaning down to re-grab the her things. Guilt was all she could feel.

He chuckled with a slight huff from the weight of the box, holding it open as he nodded her in. "I'm sorry you got kicked out of your place." 

Knowing his place well from their multiple nights after work playing video games and drinking beer after a long day, she walked in with no hesitation and set her things down in a corner. It was a small, one bedroom apartments, just enough space for an aspiring cook who wasn't home much anyways. 

"My luck is shit." Chaeyoung groaned, falling into his couch. 

"Well, you can stay here for as long as you need." Jungkook replied, joining her in their tired state.

"No," She shook her head, moving it into a nod of determination. Chaeyoung hated being that person. "I'll figure it out tomorrow, well today since we finally have a day off." 

He sighed, "Chae, I'm serious. Stay here," His low voice trailed off causing her to open her eyes that had been shut from the stress of it all. Jungkook clenched his fist before hesitantly placing it on top of hers that was rested against her thigh. "And I'll help you find a new place."

Her eyes fell to his hand, watching his fingers curl to hold hers in comfort. Chaeyoung cleared her throat softly before slipping it from his grasp. It could have been platonic move but she knew by the look on his face as she pulled away that it wasn't. She was completely drained and actually needed some human comfort but it couldn't be with him. They were friends, only friends and that wouldn't change. 

"We should go to sleep." She whispered, diverting her eyes so that she didn't feel anymore guilty than she already did. "I'll take the couch."

"No, take my bed. You're the one that is homeless." She knew he was trying to mask it but she could hear the disappointment as he spoke.

She shook her red hair, grabbing the blanket off the back of the couch. "I would rather not sleep in a smelly boys bed anyways." Chaeyoung joked, trying to bring the atmosphere back. Anything to stop her tired, stressed and emotional mind break through and say something she would regret. He couldn't stop his feelings, she knew that

"God, you are stubborn." His voice going back to normal.

"Truly my best attribute." Chaeyoung smiled cockily, sinking into his couch. She felt his weight shift off the couch as she closed her eyes. "Turn off the lights?"

He hummed, his footsteps on the floor moving towards his bedroom but Chaeyoung never heard the light switch click. Peeking open her eyes, Jungkook was standing with his hand on the door frame of his bedroom as if he was stopping himself. She watched as he took a deep breath before turning around, his eye brows in a hesitate line. There was something in his mind and she knew he was trying to gather the courage to say it allowed. Her heart sped up with her anxiety, begging her in his mind to do what she thought it might be. She valued their friendship too much.

She leaned up, tilting her head. "What?"

"What's going on between you and chef?"

Chaeyoung burrowed her eyebrow for a second, it not registering what he was asking but then it dawned on her. The moments of the night rushing back. 

He was asking about her literally stripping for Chanyeol.

She barely had time to actually process what had happened, but it had been all she could think about during her walk home before finding herself kicked out. Chanyeol's mischievously trailing eyes she had expected, but his full attention? His flirtatious smirk as he slipped the $20 into the hem of her shorts? Chaeyoung could barely even breath in that moment as his fingers barely brushed her skin. He watched her the rest of the song and even into the next one. The look in his eyes fed into her ego and gripped it tightly. 

It was obvious to anyone around them who she was really dancing for. She used to dance for herself and her own ego but tonight was different. His gaze was addictive and she wanted to be watched. 

When she jumped off the stage, Chaeyoung had pulled the money from its spot against her thigh and waved it in the air, grinning back at him as she walked away. It was another round of shots for them. 

Even now, her stomach fluttered recalling the look he gave her. Like she was the death of him. 

But she couldn't tell Jungkook that. 

Chaeyoung just grinned and laughed as she rolled her eyes, masking the true thoughts in her mind, "Nothing is going on, we were just having a good time."

"He seems to think you are trying to get his attention." Jungkook hesitated, not convinced 

Butterflies roared in her stomach, so Chanyeol did notice. "Well that a little overconfident for him to think." She joked dryly. 

"He's our boss, Chae." 

"And?" Chaeyoung sassily rose her brow, hating the tone that Jungkook was using. Like he could sway her decisions. He just stared at her, his jaw setting. 

Taking a deep breath, she slithered back down into comfort. "Kook, I'm tired and your reading way too much into this. Can we just go to sleep, please?"

The heavy breath of his sigh could be heard along with his hesitation, "Yeah, night." 

His bedroom door clicked shut softly, finally giving her space to breath. She hated how he had been acting since Chanyeol started at Exodeux, like he needed to protect her. But there was nothing she needed to be protected from, Chaeyoung could do it herself. 

Even from the devilishly handsome head chef that she knew would probably break her heart one way or another. 

There had been glances and the lightest of touch between her and Chanyeol but in the end, nothing was going on. At least not yet.   
And even if there was, it was no ones business but theirs. 

Especially not Jungkook's. 

———

"You moving in Chae?"

Chaeyoung heaved and pulled her things into the restaurant, blowing pieces of her fallen hair from her ponytail away from her cheeks. Junhoe looked amused while Sehun looked confused. Chanyeol was sat in a table, pencil between his ear and feet up as he glanced up from his reworked menu. His brows furrowed, adorably creasing in the middle when they made eye contact. 

"Her landlord kicked everyone out while we were all out the other night." Jungkook explained to Junhoe from behind her, the same things he had carried perviously in his grasp. 

Junhoe's playful look fell, a more serious one taking place as he rounded the corner. "Fuck, Chae. That sucks." He said with full sympathy, showing his rare soft side as he took the suitcases from her grasp. "Have you found a new place?"

"No." She shook her head, following Junhoe and Jungkook to a closet where her things could go for the day. 

"And she refuses to stay at my place any longer." Jungkook pipped, annoyed by her decision. They had argued about it the whole way to work but she wouldn't budge. 

Her search during their day off yesterday had been a complete bust. Everything was either too expensive or too far, she would spend a fortune in bus fare and it was too far for her to walk. She spent hours searching online, the only place she found that fit her criteria had been recently rented. 

"I'm not going to say at anyone's place." Chaeyoung asserted when Junhoe went to speak, most likely to offer his place as well. 

"Then what are you going to do?" Sehun stressed with annoyance, glancing over his shoulder from the kitchen.

She shrugged, "I'll figure it out." Despite her cool exterior, Chaeyoung was freaking out. 

She knew she was being stubborn but staying with Jungkook wasn't ideal. All she felt was guilt every time he begged her to let him sleep on the couch instead. Honestly, she hated not having her own room or space already. She spent enough time around them anyways, staying with any them till she found a place would drive her insane.

But she might not have a choice.

"I need to cut things." Chaeyoung grumbled, heading to the locker room and leaving all of their worried glances. All she needed was all the vegetables in the fucking restaurant and her knife, and then she could think. 

The universe decided to cut her some slack and made the night run abnormally smooth. Chanyeol was still blunt and curt, but he barely raised his voice like the week before. Though, Chaeyoung didn't mind when he yelled sometimes. The huskiness of it twisted with in her, it was hot and she was shameless. 

Except, he had barely acknowledged her, except for when she arrived with all her belongings. Chaeyoung thought he might pull her aside, mention the other night. At least that's what she wanted but he hadn't. The disappointment of it all didn't help her mood. 

Chaeyoung didn't know what she was expecting but she had gotten her hopes up from what Jungkook had told her. She felt something light like a burner between her and Chanyeol the other night at the club, but it seemed he had forgotten. Chanyeol just continued to be the same, moody and getting her all hot and bothered by just simply flipping a rag over his shoulder. 

Some of what Jungkook had said—the part about Chanyeol being her boss—was right. Even though the restaurant business was much less casual, he still was her superior. Working at Exodeux was a dream, it would be stupid of her to get involved with Chanyeol. 

But when had she ever really followed rules? 

"Chaeyoung." His low tone called during service, barely glancing over his shoulder to wave her over with his fingers.

"Yes, chef?" She quickly situated her station and walked to his side. 

Chanyeol looked down to her with prideful eyes, her heart skipped. "The cook on the lamb has been beautiful." He lifted a dish that he had just completed plating, showing her the art that she had helped create. "Well done."

Chaeyoung bit her cheek to contain her excitement, her first compliment and a good one at that. "Thank you, chef."

When she got back to her station with Sehun, all three boy's eyes were on her. Jungkook gave he a little congratiltory grin before turned back around.

"Maybe I should try stripping in front of him." Junhoe murmured jokingly, quiet enough that Chanyeol hopefully didn't hear. Chaeyoung bit her lip to mask the laugh that was bubbling in her. 

Sehun bumped his elbow into hers, "Kissing the chef's ass, I see." Their own way of supporting each other. 

"No but I gladly would." 

Chaeyoung hadn't realized how loud she had responded, gaining Chanyeol's attention as he looked towards the two of them. He must have heard everything, a blush beginning to roar over her cheeks. Not saying a word, Chanyeol shook his head and tried to fight his smile before focusing back on his work. Her eyes shut in embarrassment as Sehun and Junhoe teased her silently. 

Chaeyoung wasn't shy but something about Chanyeol's smile got her everytime. 

The decent night had caused her to forget about her lack of a home misfortune, the dread closing in as they changed to leave for the night. All the boys had offered again as she leaned against her locker and tried to organize her thoughts. Chaeyoung knew that if she chose either Sehun or Junhoe, that Jungkook would be hurt and try to hide it. Their relationship had been weird for the past couple weeks and this wasn't going to help. Junhoe's place was slightly bigger but still only one bedroom, along with Sehun's place. But at least if she chose Sehun, their would be Lisa.

"Maybe I'll just stay here." She pondered, then she wouldn't have to choose.

"You aren't sleeping at the restaurant." 

All four of their heads turned, Chanyeol standing towards the door, leaned against the door frame. She wondered how long he had been standing there. 

Chaeyoung stepped forward, "Well, why not?" Her voice held must more sass than it should when talking to her boss. 

His thick head of hair nodded towards the stairs as pushed off the door frame. "Follow me." 

She frowned, confused. If he thought now was the best time to pull her aside, then he wasn't as brilliant as she thought he was. Chanyeol paused on the landing of the stairs, leaning down to see if she was following but she hadn't moved. He didn't say anything and just raised his brows impatiently, the boys just looking back and forth between the two.

Chaeyoung followed him up the stairs and to   
the roof, stopping once they reached the top. She sighed and walked in the direction of the brick wall at the edge, thinking that's where they were heading. 

"Look, I kind of have a situation to figure out. Whatever you want to talk about can-" Her sentence trailed off as she swung around, expecting him to be behind her but that wasn't the case.

Chanyeol was on the other side of the roof, standing next to an open door that she had never realized existed till now. His toned arms were folded, his eyes watching her with the intensity she had unconsciously missed while her skin warmed from his gaze. She hesitantly walked to him, glancing past his board, chefs jacket covered shoulder into the space that looked like an apartment. A large one. 

"You need a place, and I have an extra room."


	6. Chapter 6

"After weeks, you think this is good enough to bring to me?" 

The kitchen downcast their eyes to the ground as he yelled, his voice was horse and huskier than normal. It had been a bad night. His bellow bounced off the walls, seemingly louder with each echo. Junhoe had given Chanyeol undercooked scallops. 

Their Head Chef had fire, a raging flame, in his eyes as he stepped to Junhoe, "Would you eat that?"

"No, chef." 

The plate landed on the table with a harsh break, Chanyeol's loaded look never moving from Junhoe's face.

"I might as well serve your head between two slices of fucking bread, I bet an idiot sandwich would be much better meal than that shit you just gave me." His finger dug into Junhoe's chest, the harsh tone of Chanyeol's voice digging just as deep. "Do better." 

Junhoe cleared his throat and looked down to the finger placed against his sternum. "Uh, yes chef." 

Chaeyoung eyed her suddenly quiet and well-mannered friend, completely unlike the normal him as he made his way back to his station. The past couple days hadn't been nearly this bad. In fact, she felt like things were standing to get into a rhythm. A strict, uptight and slightly uncomfortable rhythm but still. It was better than Chanyeol sending back everything they made, she still couldn't get over his compliment from a couple days ago. 

She also had just barely comprehended that she now lived with him. In the same apartment. 

When Chanyeol offered at first, Chaeyoung thought he had been joking. She stared at him, waiting for him to start laughing at his not so funny joke but he never did. His face stayed serious, glancing back and forth from her to the inside of his apartment, raising his eyebrows in the most smug way. 

He explained that it was Junmyeon's old place before he had moved into a place with his girlfriend, and since he has asked Chanyeol to take over, Junmyeon let him take the place over. It was clean, more clean than she expected and much nicer than most of the apartments she had looked at, or even lived it. The kitchen was packed full with counter-space, a restaurant grade stove and large refrigerator. A chef's dream. 

The bedroom he was offered was just down the hall from his, smaller than the master obviously. Though they would share a bathroom, hopefully he wouldn't mind finding her red hair everywhere. She decided not to mention that small detail, worried it might make Chanyeol retract his kindness. Chaeyoung had kept her poker face on while touring the place, even though her decision had been made the second she walked through the door. Her jaw about dropped as he told her how much he would charge her for rent, or really how little. 

"That's extremely cheap..." Chaeyoung squinted at him suspiciously. "There must be a catch." She crossed her arms and rose a sharp brow, waiting for something dirty to come from his lips. 

He shook his head firmly and only once, "No catch, money isn't a problem for me." She had forgotten that he had food fame from all the spots he had done on TV shows.

Her stuff had been moved in that same night, with the small help of the other boys, Jungkook being the only one to vocally disapprove. He pulled her aside by the elbow and hushed his worries, that she would be mistreated or 'sexually harassed' because Chanyeol was a man and she was a woman, living underneath the same roof--that's how he had worded it. Chaeyoung couldn't roll her eyes hard enough, someone needed to take this boys innocence away. 

Nothing worried her about this situation, living with Chanyeol. Especially as the first couple days passed. He was barely home but she never knew where he took off to other than the restaurant. After work, she would typically do something with the boys or spend an hour or two talking and smoking with them in the alley, where as Chanyeol would spend his time on the roof or back in the apartment. 

Sometimes she even wondered if he truly lived there at all. Chaeyoung never heard a sound from his bedroom or when he snuck away to take a shower. There was only once when she heard the water shut off and took it as her chance to force some conversation, but by the time she got off her bed and to the door, he was gone. 

There wasn't the expectation for them to be the best of friends, but Chaeyoung had hoped for at least more than what was happening. She didn't want to be vain but after her little strip tease, she was surprised he hadn't even mentioned it. Not even his eyes had spoken to her like they had that night. Chaeyoung sometimes had late night thoughts about how she wished she could live that moment between them over and over. A part of her would do anything to just feel the brush of his fingertips again.

Attracted was too normal of a word to describe the magnetic pull to him, and maybe that had been the biggest factor in why she agreed to take his spare room.

But Chaeyoung didn't have this big plan or agenda. She wasn't going to strut around naked or try to climb into his bed one night and seduce him. Chanyeol was still her boss who had opened up his place to her when she was in need. Her sexuality could been seen as disrespectful and she didn't want to lose her job, or new place to live all at the same time.

However, how could she deny what she knew they both felt that night at the club?

For now, Chaeyoung decided to just admire. Admire how he creased his brows when cleaning drips off the plates, and how strong his voice was when he called for service. And how great he looked in both his Chef's jacket and casual clothing, which she only got glimpses of when he came home before heading to his room. 

"Earth to Chaeyoung." She heard faintly, pulling her low and side sight off of Chanyeol as he put finishing touches on their last dish of the night. 

Sehun was staring at her from beside their station, readjusting the folded banana across his forehead. "Did you hear me?" 

"Hm?" Chaeyoung raised her brows, she hadn't realized he had been trying to get her attention. 

"Everyone is coming to my place tonight, you in?" 

She hesitated, debating on if she should take the chance and stay at her new home in hopes to finally get to know her new roommate, but chances were she would just spend another night in her room while he did the same. 

"Do you have tequila?" She asked, her smiled growing as Sehun rolled his head with a deadpanned expression.

"Do you even need to ask?"

They piled into the locker room, their normal routine as jungkook patted Junhoe's back. He had yet to speak a word since Chanyeol scolded him. Junhoe wasn't the type to stay so quiet, Chaeyoung wondered if he was reveling in his anger like he tended to do. If that was the case, they needed to get alcohol in him as soon as possible to defuse the ticking bomb. 

"You okay, man?" Jungkook cautiously asked, slightly leaning away just incase.

Junhoe slumped onto the bench, looking straight ahead and barely nodding. Chaeyoung winced as she opened her locker, not a good sign.

Jungkook glanced to Chaeyoung with the same worry, "Are you sure?" 

"I feel... kind of blessed?" Junhoe questioned his own words coming from his mouth, bringing his hand to touch his chest where Chanyeol had poked him.

The room felt silent. 

"You're joking." Chaeyoung spoke first, the astonishment on her face couldn't be hidden. 

Junhoe shook his head, "He's mean but, I don't know.... I feel like I've been touched by God himself."

"You're fucking ridiculous." Jungkook mumbled, shaking his head. Chanyeol wasn't his favorite topic. 

More silence. 

Chaeyoung erupted into giggling fit, breaking the still air as she looked at Junhoe's dazed expression. "Are you falling in love with our chef?"

"Honestly," Junhoe rubbed a hand over his face before dropping it to his lap dramatically. "Yes, I am."

"Makes two of you." Sehun mumbled from beside her, quiet enough for only her to hear. Chaeyoung rolled her eyes, ignoring his jab. 

"I get it now. I get why everyone is so obsessed with him. He's scary but damn, did you see how close he was to me? I'm not gay but he made me question, let me tell you." Junhoe responded. 

Chaeyoung covered her mouth and collapsed to the bench with him, his sense of humor making tears brim in her eyes. Sehun and Jungkook now even chuckling as the witnessed the bizarre conversation, Junhoe's stupidity breaking them down. 

Junhoe turned to her, his eyes wide. "Is that what it feels like to live with him?"

She let out a sigh of her laugh, pulling herself together and standing back up to her locker. "I wouldn't know. He's barely home." 

"I bet he gets so much pussy, that's probably why." Junhoe nodded in determination. "That my new dream, to be him." 

Jungkook snorted, "As much as I hate to agree with you, I bet he does too." 

"Girls love the mean ones in bed." Sehun snickered in response. 

Her hands paused as she reached for her fresh set of clothes, the smile falling from her lips in almost an instant. Chaeyoung furrowed her brows and tried to shake the unexpected surge in her stomach. That had never crossed her mind, the possibility that he was never home because he was too busy fucking. She had seen the skin of his neck multiple times, thanks to her eyes that couldn't help but just stare any chance she got, and there had never been any marks. 

Either he was single and his escapades were still unknown or he was fucking the most boring woman. And both were a shame.

"Alright that's enough." She broke the boys suddenly dirty conversation that Jungkook had even joined in on. Chaeyoung shut her locker swiftly and turned. 

"Let's go. Tequila is calling my name."

———

It was probably a good idea that he was never home, she thought. 

Because if he was, him and her drunk on tequila would be a bad idea. Or the best idea, her intoxicated mind couldn't decipher. 

Thought out the night, Chaeyoung had to constantly remind herself that she wasn't one to care if Chanyeol was out doing god-knows-what. Except, Tequila had made it clear that Park Chanyeol wasn't going to leave her mind. But the rational and most sober part of her tried to tell her that she was just curious about him, that's what it was. Despite her wild attraction. He was mysterious, except for the chef side of him. That's all she had been shown, but was their more to him? 

She was just curious. 

Curious about what his lips felt like, if they were as harsh as his words. Curious about his hands and if they ever deviated from the smooth control he always possessed. 

Chaeyoung took control breath, telling the tequila to chill the fuck out as she slipped the keys in the lock and stumbled into the apartment. Her feet slide off her sneakers with her eyes focused down before realizing that the apartment wasn't dark like it always was. She froze in her spot, slowly pivoting on her heel towards the bright tv screen. It was strange how fast her heart sped up. 

Chanyeol was home.

Her lips curled inward as she tiptoed to the couch, eyeing the TV screen that quietly played reruns of Family Guy. Chaeyoung gathered her senses, pulling herself together before she had to face him, expecting him to be awake after the noise she just made. 

Instead, Chaeyoung found him adorably sprawled over the cusions. A blanket barely covered his t-shirt and sweats covered body, the tiniest sliver of his stomach showing from just below the hem of his shirt. His hair was in a thick mess, ruffled and much more fluffy than she had ever seen it. Tequila told her to kiss that puffy pout of his lip. She felt the strongest urge to just cuddle up to his warm and large body and join him in his dreams. 

She had never seen him so calm before. 

Chaeyoung bit her lip, the scene of him peacefully in front of her made her chest flutter wildly. Her feet moved before her thoughts could catch up as she rounded to the other side, fixing the blanket back onto his body. 

This is where she should have just went to her room, but she didn't want to. 

Careful not to wake him, Chaeyoung sat on the edge of the couch and titled her head as she just watched. It was so much different than watching him in the kitchen. His soft features were normally creased or furrowed, a painful spark in his brown eyes but now she could see just how cute his feature actually were. 

Park Chanyeol wasn't so scary anymore. 

Her fingers barely hovered over the top of his exposed forearm, tracing over the lines of one of the tattoos she had always seen in glance and passing but never in detail. It was a monkey, the lines thin and shading delicate. She liked it. The trail of her finger continued, just barely brushing against his skin as it lifted over his wrist and along his thumb. 

Chaeyoung pulled her hand away and to her chest, realizing the risk but that didn't wipe the soft smile from her lips, butterflies rushing around and throughout her. It was pathetic, really. But she was completely enthralled by him, even if she knew absolutely nothing about Chanyeol. 

However, even in her tequila and butterflies intoxicated state, Chaeyoung remembered her earlier thoughts. She needed to stick to just admiring for the sake of the roof over her head and the job she absolutely loved. 

The not so sober side of her mind sighed and whine as began to stand from the couch. Her own fatigue began to fall for the calls of her bed as she yawned silently.

But it was his touch that stopped her from. His grips had always been strong, but this was soft but just as firm. Chaeyoung gasped, looking to his fingers wrapped around her elbow, halting her from standing up straight. Her eyes widely just as slowly as they lifted to meet his. They were soft, a dull flame glowing ever so slightly. 

"Maybe next time try to keep it down."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello ^.^ thank you for reading so far, it’s gonna get fun


	7. Chapter 7

She wondered how he could do it. How he could act like their split second touches weren't absolutely electric. That there wasn't something there when obviously there was. 

Or how he could look her in the eye after he had caught her watching him while he was sleeping. 

Chaeyoung was mortified. 

Getting caught checking out a man on the street or in a bar? Not a big deal. She could get caught all day and wouldn't mind. But checking out her boss— with who she lived with—when he wasn't exactly conscious was a completely different story. It ruined her allure and it made things awkward, but apparently just for her. 

Chanyeol didn't seem angry, really. His soft scold didn't even sound harsh like normal, she hardly even recognized his deep voice. It was a tone she had never heard him use. Even his hand still held onto her elbow for a moment before letting go. It seemed like a hesitant move but Chaeyoung's eyes were wide and locked onto his oddly calm facial expression. There was no hesitation. She expected him to yell or at least semi berate her for being borderline insane for watching him sleep but he didn't. 

It was like he didn't mind at all.

Chaeyoung had jumped up from the couch, mumbling something about she was making sure he wasn't dead and rushed into her room, not bothering to look at him again. Leaning against her closed door with her eyes shut in embarrassment, she made the decision to never even touch tequila again and never come out from her the whole next day. 

She didn't know how long he had been awake for when she decided to run her finger along his arm, but even just a second of getting caught was enough to make is extremely difficult to simply glance his way or look him in the eyes the following week. Though, he acted like nothing was different or wrong, not even in the slightest. Chanyeol was still strict, still ordering them around, and still was barely home. Though this time, she was the one to make sure they never ran into each other in the apartment which was vastly different than how she was not even a week ago. 

She was the girl that had taken the cigarette from his mouth the first day meeting him. She had been scolded by him. She had stripped and danced in front of—maybe even for—him and let him slip a $20 bill into her shorts. And yet getting caught watching him sleep had been the most embarrassing thing she had every experienced. 

Her sexy, badass persona—ruined. 

About half way through their normal Satuday service prep, she felt his tall presence standing beside her. His exposed folded forearms could been seen in her peripheral vision. Chaeyoung could literally hear her heart rate, almost louder than his husky voice was he began to speak. 

"Lighter hold on the knife, it's not going to run away." Chanyeol bossed, tapping the back of his fingers against her knuckles. 

Chaeyoung glanced from the half chopped sweet potato to her clenched hold, she hadn't even noticed how hard her grip was. Nodding her head slightly, Chaeyoung relaxed her fingers but still refused to meet his gaze. The one burning into her. "Yes, Chef." 

Not being to look in the eyes of an attractive man—especially Chanyeol— was unlike her and of course, the boys had caught on.

"I knew something was off!" Junhow exclaimed, clapping his hands with too large of a smile after their shift as they stood in the alley way. He found this humorous but she did not. "This is what? Like day number 5 that you haven't been able to look up from the floor when Chef is around?" He teased, taking a small huff from the cigarette in his hand. 

Chaeyoung squinted at Junhoe. "Shut up."

Sehun kicked at rocks on the ground playful, sending them to bouncing against the alley walls. "It's been like a full week, so it would be day number 6." He corrected, pointing his finger. "I just want to know what happened that you won't tell us about. Did you guys have drunken sex or something when you got home?" He chuckled, even more so when Jungkook's head snapped towards her. 

"Did you?" The youngest asked with a little too much quickness, his voice coming out higher pitched. 

"No, I did not have sex with our head chef." She responded through gritted teeth and looking between all three of them. "Can you all just drop it?"

"You went from never being able to stop making heart-eyed at him to a sudden floor expert and you want us to believe that nothing happened?" Sehun continued. 

Chaeyoung rolled her eyes, they were so annoying sometimes. "Maybe I just decided to be more professional, have you thought of that?" 

The boys erupted into laughter. 

"I'm going to bed." She announced, becoming annoyed as she rubbed the remaining bud of her cigarette against the ground with the sole of her boot. Normally, their constant teasing didn't get to her but her ego was already wounded. 

Chaeyoung was sexy, and sassy and feisty, roping in men like cattle since she was of legal age. She was loud and fun, not this quite and timid girl that had taken over all week. All because of a man. 

"Oh come on, we are just joking Chae." Sehun called after her when she stalked off to the restaurant side door. Her middle finger as her goodbye was just enough to let them know that she wasn't in the mood.

What she needed was some wine and to enclose herself within the safe space of her room and watch stupid Rom-Coms to heal from her humiliation. She couldn't shy away from him forever, Chaeyoung was still Chaeyoung. Shying away was not who she was, she needed to get her fire back. A week had been long enough. 

Park Chanyeol was one of the best Chef's, she desperately wanted to learn from him and that meant she had to buck up and forget her slight humiliation. Ripping open the his white chefs jacket and letting him take her on the counter of the kitchen was never going to be an option. Especially not after the fiasco, mostly in her mind. 

Fuck tequila, her attraction and her stupid crush. What had she even been thinking in the first place.

\----------

Her red hair draped over her shoulder like a curtain as she peeked her head from the crack of her door. It was almost noon. sleeping in so late was normal for her but Chaeyoung had been contemplating for the last 30 minutes if she should even poke her head out in the first place. After a long and quiet moment with her ear pressed against the door, she took the risk. Her growling stomach was the deciding factor. 

The apartment was still and gray, she could see his bedroom door barely open. He wasn't home, so it was safe. Chaeyoung wasn't completely ready to forget about her embarrassment. Sighing with relief, her feet took her out from her room, not bothering to put on sweats to cover her bare legs. Her oversized T-shirt was enough if it was just her home. 

The fridge was full of ingredients, always. The perk of living with such a world renounced Chef. Checking off ingredients inside her mind, she found what she needed to make one of her father's favorite recipes. Though it was rounding into the afternoon, her father's stuffed french toast was calling to her. 

A mixing bowl in hand, Chaeyoung worked her own little magic as she whipped cream cheese and fresh raspberries together, bouncing in excitement. Food was the best way to mend her wounded ego. Her eyes widened when the idea of music came to mind. Chaeyoung licked her finger to clean the slight mess from mixing and ran to her bedroom to grab a speaker and her phone. Instantly, the apartment came to life as she cooked, music and her voice mixing in with the sounds of pans and spoons. 

Her ears perked when a familiar rush of violins strings and 90's synths began to play around her. Chaeyoung smiled as the guitar rift sang. She hadn't heard this song in ages but she still knew every word It was from an American movie that her and Lisa used to be absolutely obsessed with, how badly they wanted to be Coyote Ugly girls. 

"You walk in and my strength walks out the door, Say my name and I can't fight it anymore—." Her toes and shoulders wiggled, the upbeat ballad getting the best of her 

"Oh I know, I should go, But I need your touch just too damn much." Chaeyoung brought the spatula to her lips like a microphone, swaying her hips as she sang, loud and maybe a little too proudly. "Loving you isn't really something I should do—"

"Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you," She flipped her hair that was now free from her tie as it fell around her with a hand clutching at her chest dramatically, "Well I should try to be strong—" Chaeyoung pulled and slithered her curves, flipping her body around and prepared herself for the iconic line.

"But baby, you're the right kind of wro— oh my god." 

Chanyeol stood just past the edge of the island with brown bags in hand and the most amused look in his deep eyes. Her heart palpated at an unhealthy speed against her ribs, making her breathless, the nerves he had caused her all week flooding right back into her system. 

Chaeyoung had embarrassed herself, again.

She parted her lips to speak, a squeak escaping when she tried to talk but noticed how his eyes dropped to her entire, or lack of it. Her lips pushed into a line as she thought about her makeup-less, hoping she didn't have left over flakes of mascara under her eyes. 

"I didn't think you would be home today." Her words fell out like a stuttering mess. 

"It's Sunday." Chanyeol nodded his head to behind her as he placed the bags on the counter. "I think your pan is hot enough."

"Right." Her food. 

Chaeyoung whipped back to the stove and tried to calm her breathing. All he had to do was walk into the room and she was a complete mess. Chaeyoung didn't like this girl that she hardly recognized as herself. She hadn't started out this way, so why was it so hard to get back to her normal self around him?

"Chaeyoung," His voice paused her mid-movement as she went to place butter into the pan. The sound of her name from him was such a tease. 

He passed behind her, hovering his fingers over the rows of oils he had lined on the back wall before pulling one from the group. Tipping the bottle slightly, he added a small amount into her pan. "Now your butter won't burn." 

Chaeyoung glanced down with confused brows as he took the slices of butter from her hands and dropped them into the pan. He would always be in charge it seemed. 

He must have noticed her puzzled expression, as he shifted away towards the fridge. "Adding a little oil in with butter increases the burn threshold, your butter won't burn." Chanyeol explained as he began unloading fresh produce and meat that had been in the brown bag into the cold space. 

She watched him hesitantly, the sound of the melting butter beginning to pop telling her it was ready for the French toast but Chaeyoung couldn't look away. Chanyeol wore just a simple black shirt and jeans, his eyes poking from the hat that covered his thick hair. His large hands gripped and held the many groceries, organizing them with ease. 

"Do you always move so quickly outside of work?" Chaeyoung questioned without thinking. 

"It's habit." He replied, standing up straight and crumbling the bags in his hands before throwing them away. "Do you always dance for people?"

Chaeyoung pursed her lips, suppressing her smile as her cheeks warmed. "Usually only when I drink." 

"So I've gotten two shows." Chanyeol mused as his voice lifted, "Lucky me."

"You could say that, I guess." Chaeyoung responded, watching his eyes scan over her prepped food and ingredients scattered across the table. He was making it so hard for her body to calm, even just for a second as he stood near her, towering beside her. The butterflies flew within her chest, tingling all the way to her fingertips. 

Her eyes drifted from his short contact when he look to her and glanced to her coffee mug, "I made coffee, if you would like some." 

Chanyeol pulled the hat from his head and scratched at his hair, his biceps on full view. "I'll take one of those too." 

"The french toast?" She rose her eyebrows high, suddenly less confident about her food. Cooking for him was intimidating, especially if he was going to watch. 

His pinky dipped into the cream cheese raspberry filling she had made. "Is it your recipe?" 

"No, my father's." Chaeyoung's forehead creased as her bottom lip puffed when he went to take another taste. "Hey—" He was acting like he did in the restaurant. 

"Habit." Chanyeol responded shortly, repeating his previous response from earlier. "Are you going to start cooking?" 

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "Am I the one cooking or would you like to?" The bite from her sass returned as she began to relax a bit. 

He only chuckled, rumbling the deepness from his chest and backed away from the beside her before disappearing into his bedroom. Chaeyoung took a deep breath of determination. Being only the second time he would be eating her food, she wanted to make an impression. 

This was going to be the best damn french toast he had ever eaten. 

———

"So?" 

She bounced on her toes, leaning on the elbows on the counter with her hands over her cheeks. Chanyeol had taken the first bite and the anticipation was getting to her. Chaeyoung had perfected it all, and she knew something that looks so beautiful would taste amazing but he was a tough critic. 

Chanyeol nodded, darting his tongue out to swipe a lick of filling. "It's good." 

"Really?" Chaeyoung beamed, her eyes widening in excitement. 

"Yes." He chuckled, "Why do you seem so surprised?"

She placed a hand over her fast beating heart, fluttering her eyes shut and sighed in relief. "Because, you're Park Chanyeol." 

Chanyeol swallowed his second bite, "And you're doubting yourself." 

"Well, my confidence was a little shaken from last time so..." She trailed off, cutting into her own plate.

"It shouldn't have been, yours was the best dish that day." 

She about dropped her fork, "What?" 

He glanced from his plate for a moment, one cheek full from food. She watched his Adam's Apple bob as he swallowed. "Your sauce was incredible, the pasta had been perfectly cooked. You were right about the lemon and fennel contrasting the sweetness of the original dish."

"Why didn't you say that?" Chaeyoung inquired.

His board shoulders shrugged, his eyes fixate on the food. "You didn't follow directions. I was making a point, especially being the first day." 

She clicked her tongue and shook her head, "I knew you liked it. I could see it in your eyes." 

Chanyeol stood and placed his plate in the sink, turning to stand in front of her. He leaned against the counter opposite from her and brought his mug to his mouth for a drink of coffee. "You're a good chef, have more faith in yourself."

Her cheeks heated as she blushed. She knew she had talent— Chaeyoung had learned from her father after all— but hearing it from him was different. 

Chaeyoung grinned, placing the metal of the fork between her teeth, "I'll work on that, thank you." 

As their eyes lingered, she noticed that his irises had a little more lightness than normal. The playfulness contrasted with the intensity they held. She couldn't help but get lost, deeper than she had before. But it didn't seem like she was the only one. 

He cleared his throat after snapping his gaze away from her, taking the heat he had caused away with him. Chaeyoung looked away and down at her empty plate, she couldn't breath. For a moment, her mind had drifted away from her previous embarrassments and fell into a comfortable atmosphere with him around. It was so much different than the restaurant kitchen. 

She felt like she had met part of the real Chanyeol. And she loved every bit she saw.

Chaeyoung bit her lip and looked to the side, collecting her thoughts now that she wasn't underneath his stare. She slipped beside him, placing her plate top of hers and glance up to Chanyeol.

"Don't worry about the dishes, I'll clean up after I shower. Probably a good time to give you some space in your apartment, anyways." She stated, almost hesitantly as she took small side steps towards her room. But she didn't know what she was expecting him to say or why she was moving so slow.

A thick brow of his slanted as he placed his lips into a line, "Do what you want, I'm not your boss here." 

Chaeyoung nodded her head of red hair slowly, turning to continue to her room. She placed her hands against her warm cheeks and rolled her lips inward, trying to to get overwhelmed with all that had happened. Her head was spinning with flashes of his compliments and his watchful dark eyes that she had caught trailing over different parts of her. 

"Chaeyoung." 

She about reached her door when Chanyeol's low voice called out to her. Her hair fell over her back as she turned her head back towards the kitchen. He still stood in the same position, his eyes locked on her like they always seemed to be. 

"Yeah?" Her voice came out slightly breathless.

The corner of his mouth twitched, "Your phone." He dropped their eye contact as he glanced to her baby pink device on the counter beside him. 

"Whoops, I need that for my shower." She tired to sound casual as her feet patted against the floor towards him. "Music." She beamed, leaned passed him to grip her phone. 

"For your dancing." 

Chaeyoung giggled, enjoying the side of him that teased and joked with her. It calmed her from the affects he caused. Though before she could filter herself like she should have , the Chaeyoung she had been trying to get back to decide to show. 

"Yeah, too bad you can't watch this time." 

She held her breath in her lungs upon realizing what had just been said. Her body and mind really wanted her to lose her job and a place to live.But her moral consciousness was giving in just the same, right in time for her to lift her gaze to his. 

And right in time for Chanyeol to lean down without second thoughts and take her lips into his hungry possession. 

His teeth sank into her lip when her arms circled around his neck and pulled herself closer into him, not shying away anymore. Chaeyoung almost sighed as she clutched to him, deepening their contact as their tongues exploring. This had been all she had wanted since day one 

He tasted sweet from the cream cheese and raspberries, only a slight bitter richness from the coffee. Chanyeol dropped both hands to the counter behind her, caging her in against him, their bodies flushed together. She liked the his weight pressed into her, she felt secure and controlled. 

His lips suffocated her, taking her breathes and slight moans with every second or movement they made. It was consuming and unforgiving, making it clear that they both had been starved for too long. He hovered, only an inch between their flesh as she rolled her neck into his hand, coming down from her senses. 

"So that's what you were wanting, hm?" Chanyeol's breath ghosted against the warmth of her lips. 

But the word want had become an understatement.


	8. Chapter 8

She must be dreaming. Deep within the fantasy that she had thought of multiple times. 

It felt real. Chaeyoung could actually feel his demanding fingers control her jaw and neck, tilting and pulling her flush against him. She could feel the coldness of the counter top beneath her thighs as Chanyeol hiked her upon it, pushing the used bowls and ingredients away roughly. A moan tugged from the middle of her chest, turning into a breathless gasp and awaking her from her dream, taking her straight into reality. 

A reality that was so much better. 

The entirely of his very sizable hand gripping her thigh was real. Her hands moving to tangle into his hair, knocking his black hat to the ground with a soft thump was real. The ache inside her when his harsh lips wouldn't give her any slack was real. 

Chaeyoung ran the flat of her hands down his chest, feeling every bit his his board and solid body until she reached at his sides, tugging at the fabric of his shirt. She had been waiting too long for this, even if it had been less than two months since they met. Normally she wasn't the type to sleep with a guy right after the first kiss— it was usually the day after— but the lips she had been waiting for were finally on her neck, devouring her with each inch. How could she stop now?

"Condom?" He mumbled hastily against her skin, brining the attention of his lips back to hers in a dueling kiss. Chaeyoung felt her chest tighten with excitement as she squirmed underneath his hands that snaked under her shirt and took hold of her hips.

Her answer came out with a breath, shaking her head only slightly. "Birth control." The heat from his touches was making her skin scorch, glistening from the slight moisture. 

Chanyeol smirked against her attached lips, just as pleased with her response as she was.  
He pulled away for only a second, reaching the back collar to pull the shirt she had been tugging on all this time away from his body, unveiling the masterpiece. For a chief, he was toned, fit and strong, finished with absolute finesse. Chaeyoung dug her teeth into her bottom lip to stop the deep sigh of earning she could feel grow within her. 

Chanyeol was making her impatient, even with their speed of actions. Her hands gripped at the waist band of his jeans, taking matters into her own hands as she drew him deeper into their kiss while unbuttoning. She couldn't wait any longer and it didn't matter that she was going to be taken on top of a messy countertop, luckily his height was going to allow it. Chaeyoung would let him take her to the sky in any way and every way, it didn't matter. 

Shameless? Maybe. But the return? She could taste the pure pleasure on her tongue already. 

Her skin rose in goosebumps despite feeling like the room was 115 degrees as Chanyeol roughly looped two fingers on each side of her underwear and slide them down her smooth legs. With one hand, he yanked her closer to him, eliminating the already almost non existent space between his shirtless body and her unfortunately t-shirt covered chest. That small detail disappeared, no longer relevant as she felt his hand start to crawl and climb against the skin of her stomach and over her rib cage. Her back arched in response to the feeling of his palm and large fingers trace over her breast before enveloping it. It didn't even matter if he took it off or not at the point. She just wanted him. 

The urgency of his grips turned her on immensely. It felt dirty, almost forbidden. The idea that he couldn't even control himself just feed into her arousal, and she was sure that her overly vocal moans and ragged breaths combined told him just the same. 

"Oh, god." She breathed just as the hand he had held on her hip move closer in between her thighs, breaking the kiss. 

"It's Chanyeol." He chuckled, the sarcastic tone played with her even more. 

Chaeyoung's chest hitched, "Stop being such a —fuck," His thumb edged over her. "Such a tease." She screwed her eyes shut, even just imagining the smug look of his face would bring her too close. 

But he knew was he was doing, luring her right to where he wanted when circled into her. An airy mewl fell from her lips as her heart thumped rapidly. Chanyeol leaned against her, pushing his thumb deeper. She bit her lip with the sensation, whining with the warmth of his lips on her neck. 

It happened quick, like everything else. Just when the knot within her tightened, He withdrew his fingers and pushed her thigh to an angle. Cheayoung leaned back slightly, wanting to watch when he uncovered himself and buried into her. Her head tipped back, living off the feeling of him as she adjusted. It was faint, but a deep groan echoed from his chest. 

Chaeyoung tangled her hands into his dark locks of hair, gripping at the roots. He halted from moving any further but that's not what she had been wanting. Rolling her hips, she sank him further, deeper. He didn't need to be careful, or delicate. She knew she could handle everything he had to offer her. The second their hips flushed to together, his eyes darkened. She knew that Chanyeol now understood exactly what she had been wanting since the day on the roof. 

He was no gentleman. The pure possession and disrespect of his lips and thrusts were all that Chaeyoung needed. Her mind was dripping and drowning in his touches while their bodies rocked, hands clawing over her thighs, breasts, and any skin he could touch. Chanyeol burried his head against her shoulder, nipping softly on her collarbone. Their heavy breathes began to mix into each other with each draw of his hips. She pouted slightly, feeling all that was within her coming undone against the will of her mind. Chaeyoung didn't want it to end but it all felt too good. He was too good. 

"Chanyeol—" She sighed, her tone turning into a sensual mewl as she gulped in efforts to regain her spilling composure. 

"Say it again." He demanded against her lips, ruining her will and effort. 

Chaeyoung couldn't even concentrate on his lips any longer, her world was spinning beautifully. "Chanyeol... more." Her voice hummed louder, turning into a whimper. It was too much. Her senses were spiraling, "I'm clos--" Her words were cut with a moan deep from her chest. 

His strong hands anchored deep into her hair, holding her and him as steady as he could for the last final pulls that were sending her into a state that she herself didn't know existed. Chaeyoung could feel her toes curl against his sides and all the fibers inside her knot and release at once. Her body trembled in his hold, arching and riding out the last of her peak. 

His heavy grip on her strands of fire tightened, a shaky breath ghosting over her ear as his arms constricted. She felt his heart pumping from the adrenaline along with hers. A little huff of absolute content escaped her lips as they dances over his throat and against his chest as it rose and fell with pride and power. 

"That was..." She trailed off, unable to find words to describe what she felt she had just had the pleasure of experiencing.

Chanyeol smiled against her neck that he had buried himself into as he came down, catching his breath. "Yeah, sounded like it."

Chaeyoung rolled her eyes, his smug attitude aways got her. She squealed in surprised as his arms lifted her from the mess of the countertop and begin walking out of the kitchen. 

"Hold on a second," She giggled, her breath still labored. She figured her was taking her to his bedroom. "I'm going to need a couple minutes."

Chanyeol's chest rumbled against her own, "You have cream cheese in your hair." He flipped the switch of the light in the bathroom. 

Just before he set her down, Chaeyoung caught a glanced of them in the mirror. The muscles in his arms and back were flexed from his hold on her legs, every line of definition clear for her to view. Both of their hair was tangled and in a mess, he was right about the cream cheese. She almost laughed at the sight of the bright pink flush on her swollen lips. His rich eyes, the ones she noticed right from the start, found her gaze through the mirror. They flickered over the same details she was just noticing with silent pride. Chaeyoung blushed wildly. 

Chanyeol set her down as she untangled her legs from around him. She didn't want to remove herself from his hold but a shower was needed, and hopefully he was planning on joining her. 

Chaeyoung leaned behind the curtain, turning the nobs of the shower to a comfortable temperature. She had barely regained her senses enough to question what the hell they was doing or the fact that they had just fucked in his countertop, but Chanyeol cut her thoughts off quickly.

"Well, Doll." His deep voice lifted, pulling her attention away from the stream of the water to look past her shoulder at him. His eyes were drinking her in as if he hadn't nearly had enough of her. "Let's see that show."

The small curve of his lips in a smirk teased her, making her body ache when he pulled at it with his teeth just slightly. "Take it off for me."

————

"I'm hungry."

Chaeyoung felt his head shift from the fingers tracing her thigh to view her cuddled against his torso, tangled in his bed, "Still? "

She scowled, slapping his bare chest as she lifted her still damp hair that was messier than it was in the beginning. "Not what I meant."

Her show had caused them to barely shower at all. Unless you could call her with her back flushed against the cold tile, her legs around his waist and Chanyeol buried inside her a shower. 

Chaeyoung had always been wild, even unexpected but this was passing it all by hundreds of miles. The sex was mind blowing, but that had been expected. It was the absence of awkwardness that was taking her off guard. For a minute after their second round in the shower, Chaeyoung worried if this would just be a one off deal. It was quiet between them for the first time in hours, and it made her nervous. She apprehensively watched him get dressed as she was still wrapped in her towel, water dripping from her hair while she tried to think of the best first words to say. 

But he spoke first with a soft kiss on her lips as he handed her a shirt of his. 

This is what she hadn't expected. How real it all felt for them to act like this. 

Chanyeol slipped from his bed, opening a draw and pulled a shirt over his bare body. "Let's go down stairs." He suggested.

"Now?" Chaeyoung rose her brows and widened her eyes. 

"You said you were hungry." His framed stopped at his bedroom door and nodded out in gesture. "Let's go." 

She followed him down to the restaurant. It was weird how silent and still it was, he didn't turn on all the lights either. The evening sun peaked softly through the windows, creating a warm glow. Normally she admired it with a full house of guests, and the heat and steam from the kitchen with the boys chaos around her. Though, it was nothing but peaceful in this moment with him. 

Chanyeol disappeared into the back office, coming out with his jacket half way buttoned. "What do you feel like?"

"You're cooking for me?" She grinned.

His lips folded into a line as he shrugged, "You cooked for me this morning." Chanyeol pulled his knife pack from the shelving below, glancing to her with amused eyes. "And more." 

Her cheeks flamed as she bit her lip and sunk her hands into the back pockets of her jeans before turning away to walk to the opposite counter. He seemed to be the only one that could make her bashful. "How about you," She brought her thumb nail to her teeth. "Make me your favorite dish."

"Mine? I'm cooking for you." 

"But I want to try your favorite thing to make." She nodded, hopping up to sit on the counter. The perfect spot to watch. 

He tilted his head. "Any cuisine?" 

"Any cuisine. 

"Okay." He responded, eyeing her playfully as he began to sharpen his knife. Chaeyoung smiled, she always sharpened her knives first thing as well, but he knew that from the day he rated their seafood dishes. A similarity between the two. It made her wonder if that's why he had asked her why she sharpened first. 

It wasn't near the same as the first time she watched him cook, where he showed them all the new dishes for the menu. Chanyeol seemed just as focused but it wasn't as tense. His brows where lighter, there was no adorable crease in his forehead. Even his cuts and movements seemed so much different. There was no urgency. Chanyeol was just smooth, but he seemed relaxed and not so rushed. It was a while different side of who Chief Park Chanyeol was. 

Chaeyoung bought her knees towards her chest, leaning her chin against her them as she watched with a smile. She could watch him cook every day, it was calming to her. Her eyes trailed from his fingers, noticing their twitches to his arms and how they flexed with his movements. She watched his facial expression, the most calm and collected she had ever seen him. His hair had dried and waved at the ends, giving him a more boyish look like the time he had barged into the kitchen. 

"What are you doing?" His baritone voice called to her softly, pulling her eyes from their view. 

Chaeyoung tried to surprrss her growing smile as her heart raced. What was happening to her? "I'm watching you, Chef." 

Chanyeol burrowed his brows as a smile inched to his lips. "Chef?" He mused, bouncing his eyes to her from the pan her had shifting in his grip. 

"Well, we are in the kitchen." She pointed out.

"Wonder what it would sound like to hear you moan Chef instead." He chuckled jokingly but it sparking something inside her. 

"Why don't we find out?"

Chanyeol set his pan down, grabbing more ingredients that he had prepped to had and shook his head. "Careful, Doll. Don't challenge me." 

Her heart skipped hearing that name he had randomly called her from earlier, apparently becoming more than a one time thing. "Where did you learn to cook?" She changed the subject and fighting the urge that had been over fed already. It was a greedy thing when it came to him apparently. 

"From a line cook at my first job." 

"How old were you?"

Chanyeol dipped a spoon into his boiling dish to taste. She could see the thoughts in his head as he searched for was missing upon his ingredients. "16, right after I became my own guardian." 

"You mean..." She hesitated quickly as he nodded and confirmed what she was thinking. "Why so young?"

His chest rose as he took in a deep breath, like he was preparing himself for his words. "My father died in a construction accident."

Her leaping heart only minutes ago from his suggestive tone fell into her stomach as she swallowed, darting her eyes from the stove to him. "And your mother?" It only dawned on her how nosy she must have sounded after her question left her mouth. "I'm sorry I don't mean to—"

"It's fine." He shook his head casually, keeping his eyes locked on his task before him as he scooped the contents of what he made into two bowls. "She was never around from the beginning." Chanyeol rounded from the stove, blowing on the bowl of delicious looking food before holding it out towards her. "But thats a story for another time." 

Chaeyoung took the bowl into her hands, recognizing the classic Korean dish right away. "Tteokbokki?"

"My favorite meal." He announced, looking from her bowl to her as she admired the simple yet effortlessly elegant dish made from his hands and mind. 

Chaeyoung lifted her eyes to meet his. They had met so many times in this kitchen, in these exact same spots so many times before. 

He was nothing like she had thought, it was only the harsh exterior she had experienced. Chanyeol was quite gentle despite the way he came off to be all this time, and although his intensity still showed in his dominance, Chaeyoung felt his overwhelmingly calm demeanor as he stood before her, their eyes swimming in each other. She felt like she had gotten a glimpse into who he truly was, the man behind the crisp professional jacket.

The imagined smoke rings and whiskey glasses had disappeared, getting replaced with afternoon breakfasts, bitter coffee and moments spent in his shower with his addicting lips on hers. All of which didn't need to be imagined anymore because she had experienced it, tasted it, felt it all. He was taking her firmly by the heart, tugging at every thread in less than 6 amazing hours and she wondered if he knew.

For the first time, she was terrified. But she knew herself and her heart, and it wasn't going to be able to resist.


	9. Chapter 9

Chaeyoung gasped, her breath fluttering in her chest as her body shook, writhing against his grip on her thighs. She smiled with every lift of tongue, sucking in her bottom lip when the pad of his fingers dug deep into hips, one straying away to slip deep. Her hands sank into his thick hair, gripping the stands into fists. The room filled with the sweet sound of her airy moans. 

Good morning to her. 

"Getting you off might be my new favorite hobby." He whispered huskily, peering up from between her legs. Her chest hitched, feeling those fingers tease her. Chaeyoung learned that he loved watching her, as if that wasn't apparent enough before. 

Her ribs peaked though as she calmed her breathing, coming down gracefully from her high. "I thought cooking was your hobby." Chaeyoung hummed while he hovered over her, placing gifted kisses where he wanted.

"Cooking is my profession." Chanyeol replied with a matter of fact tone, leveling his eyes with hers. His lips twitched, she hadn't know him in this way for long but she knew he was fighting a smirk. "But I can make you my profession if you'd like."

"I wouldn't mind that." She replied, bitting her lip. His secure arms were placed by the sides of her head, giving clear view of every curve and ridge of muscle as they held him above her. She trailed her eyes along them not hiding how much she loved looking at them. 

He lifted away off the bed, chuckling deep. "I know you wouldn't." 

Chaeyoung pouted, watching his broad, underwear clad frame walk away, the impressions of her pleasure from last night across his shoulders and back. "Where are you going?"

"Actual work." His voice boomed and echoed from the bathroom, the sound of the shower following after.

She glanced around his room, thinking about joining him, asking for her own show but it dawned on her that she had spent the last 24 hours housed mostly in his room and she hadn't even noticed. It's not like there had been even a moment for her to observed. They had been too occupied to really remember that a world actually existed. 

As she crawled from the bed, she scanned her eyes over her groundings. Chaeyoung noticed a black gym bag in the corner with a basketball to the side of it, maybe that's where he disappeared to most of the time. But other than that, there wasn't much else. Only a couple of unpacked boxes from his move from America and a bed that they had caused a mess of. It was so much different than hers. Literally the day she moved in, Chaeyoung had made the room hers. Lights, pictures, her rows of poem books. But his was bare. 

She puffed out her cheeks, slightly disappointed that there wasn't anything that told her who he was other than a sex god and a lowkey famous chef. Chanyeol had only given her glimpses, even as they laid in bed teasing tracing their eyes over each other. The most he had said about himself was while he cooked, the rest of his words had been about her and dirty talk. 

But that didn't change the fact of how he had been making her feel. Chanyeol still looked at her like she was the death of him, just like that night in the strip club. All with that look, he made her feel craved for. She had never seen it in any man she had dated before. 

Though, could she even call this dating?

She winced, Chaeyoung didn't want to be that girl. The one that questions what their label was the second after having sex. But she couldn't read him, or that goddamn look in his eyes and she wasn't the type to fall like this. Guys were the ones that fell for her this way, not the other way around. Chaeyoung wouldn't even call any of her past 'relationships', relationships at all. They were casual sex, with a dash of the sweetness of a relationship. But down the line, she would get bored and noticed her eyes starting to drift towards other men, letting her know it was time to end whatever her and the guy were in.

Thought Chanyeol, the hotshot Chef, her boss, he was not just a guy and she knew that, even if she didn't want to admit it yet. They were just playing around, that's what she wrote over the words in her head. Because if it wasn't just playing around, that meant it was more. 

And more was love.

Which this couldn't be. Chaeyoung had never had that, she didn't know what to do or even what it felt like. She had never gotten to experience, even making her think that maybe her spastic mind wasn't capable of it. When she looked at Lisa and Sehun, how they disappeared in their own world, she knew they were in love. Sehun and Lisa were the embodiment of the deep emotion. But it was like watching a random scene in a movie with no context, only leaving her more confused. 

Chanyeol was practically a stranger, he was a good fuck. An absolutely mind-bending, toe curling, amazing fuck, and they had only shared their first kiss 24 hours ago. There was no possible way that it was love and the fact that the word was even crossing her mind was insane.

But what if it was? 

It must be the post-orgasm talking. 

"Do you plan on going to work naked?"

His steps were heavy to his drawer, pulling her attention from her oddly placed stance in the middle of his room. Wet, black hair and a towel wrapped around his waist, drops of water spotted on his skin. He looked like a God, He wasn't playing fair. 

Chaeyoung pressed her bare body against his damp back, wrapping her arms around the solid body. "It's only 10 am, I still have a couple of hours and technically so do you." 

"There's a lot more to running a restaurant than just cooking, I've got orders to our suppliers to put in." He huffed moving to lean down to a different drawer. She allowed him to pulled away, but not without taking the towel from his waist.

"Oops." She sang innocently and grinned, taking in his very naked frame. 

"You're asking for it, Doll." He warned, sliding on the white Calvin's and covered what she has just uncovered. 

"Oh good so you noticed?" Chaeyoung smiled cheekily as he closed in on her, a devilish glimmer in his eye. A predictor backing his prey into a delightful cage. The back of her knees touched the bed just as Chanyeol climbed above her, hovering his lips against her neck and purposely adding more pressure between her legs with his. She had won and she was going to win again in a couple minutes.

But then his weight was gone, and Chaeyoung found herself flipped over onto her stomach and a firm smack on her ass, her skin warmed and stung. 

"Hey!" She exclaimed, looking over her shoulder as she heard him walk away. A shirt already covered his upper body, Chaeyoung pouted. 

"Get that fine ass to work, Chaeyoung or I'll do it for you and I don't feel like making Pup cry today."

—————

"Do you all take me as a joke? Because that, right there is a fucking joke." 

She really shouldn't be turned on right now. Horrible timing. But how could she not be? The veins in his arms were visible, lines like a map to his large hands that had been on her body hours before. Slight moisture trailed his hairline, making his tan skin glow under the hot lights. His voice was horse and as deep as always, mostly from his calls of orders and service. 

Sehun and Jungkook were his victims, both of their eyes casted down to the floor. Chanyeol had switched up stations again. She knew the boys were good cooks, Exodeux was the top restaurant in Seoul for a reason but she knew the pressure got to them. It got to all of them. 

"Stop being comedians and bring me fish that isn't still as raw as it was in the Atlantic fucking Ocean. Got it?"

The boys nodded in Union, "Yes Chef."

It was odd, how quick his persona changed the second her put that white jacket on, securing the buttons like a decorated Army General ready for a fight. Chaeyoung knew he was passionate— lucky her, she knew now in both ways — but it's was absolutely frightening in the kitchen, and she loved it. 

But they couldn't know that. 

"You good?" Chaeyoung inquired when Jungkook took to his station across from her. 

"Nope." The boyish head shook. "I want to smash his face in." He whispered low enough. 

"Kookie, relax." She rolled her eyes, "Cook like you've cooked for me before, yeah? Stop letting him get to you." But she wasn't as quiet. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Chanyeol's back still and turn rigged but she didn't care. 

"Don't bother with a pep talk, he's right." Jungkook glanced to their Head Chef. "Also, I don't want him to yell at you." 

"Let him, l'd enjoy it." She muttered jokingly, earning a small chuckle from Jungkook. Though, he didn't understand that she was partly serious. 

If this thing, whatever it was, with Chanyeol continued, Chaeyoung knew she had to be the one to tell Jungkook. But as of right now, she felt like things were wanted to be kept wrapped up and away from this kitchen. She herself didn't want to tell the guys, it would create World War III: Exodeux style. Even if this thing wasn't serious, most likely to turn into how her situation was with Junhoe, Chaeyoung didn't want to mutter a word. 

Before her and Chanyeol had made their way downstairs to work, he mentioned that he would be starting in his office and that it would be best for when the guys arrived. He didn't seem like the type to brush things under the rug but that's how it felt. 

And it didn't feel great, taking her gut by surprise because that's how she wanted it was well. However, hearing Chanyeol just merely mention keeping them a secret, it added a small weight to her heart and made her insecurities go wild. Maybe it was just a one time thing and if that was the case then she felt like an absolute fool, drooling over him in the kitchen. 

It bothered her, because she never felt like a fool. 

Just like the time she had danced for him at the club, Chaeyoung didn't know what she was expecting from Chanyeol now. Maybe more glances? More than the few she had already caught? A smile? A whisper to meet him in his office for a quickie? Because damn, was she ready after seeing him yell at Jungkook. 

However, Chanyeol acted the same as he always. Like they hadn't just been attached at the mouth and skin upstairs for hours. It could be his work mind, her father had one just like it. Though, was it so bad that she wanted, craved just a tad bit more? 

With a little sigh, and a brush off of Jungkook's worries glanced, she pushed everything back and focused on her tasks. At least she had the control this way. 

The kitchen was quiet, too quiet for the rest of the night. Chanyeol's yells had scared the boys into silence, but with that came perfection. The Head Chef's nods of approval released the steaming pressure in their small space towards the end. 

"It's weird not walking you home," Jungkook muttered, scratching at the back of his head as they grouped at the alley door after changing. Sehun had already ran home to Lisa. His doe eyes widened, "I mean, like all of us hanging out and stuff." 

Junhoe snorted at the young man's poor coverup. "Just say you miss her, man." 

"We all do!" He cried back. 

Chaeyoung rolled her eyes, smiling and pinched both a cheek of both boys cheeks. "Awe, I miss you guys too. But I didn't die, I'm still around." 

"Nah, he just misses being able to walk you home." Junhoe added, eyeing Jungkook with a nudge as the youngest's cheeks reddened. "How's the living arrangement going anyways?"

Fantastic. "Fine. Place is nice and it's cheap."

"He probably wants to sleep with you with rent that low." Jungkook muttered underneath his breath but she heard him, and it didn't sit well. 

"Or he's just a nice guy who offered his extra room?" Chaeyoung sassed. She clenched her jaw, locking her eyes with Jungkook's, tried of his agenda against Chanyeol. If she wanted, she could have ended this right here and told him that they were fucking but she didn't. Chaeyoung couldn't, she wasn't ready to see how hurt he might be despite how much her blood spiked when he spoke ill of their Chef, even if what he said was right. But she hoped Jungkook was wrong. 

"I just don't trust him, Chae." Her smitten-in-love-with-her friend tried to explain. 

She sighed with annoyance, "You don't trust anyone I—" The word date almost escaped, "You don't trust anyone if they are around me." 

Junhoe must had heard the bite in her tone, knowing her well. "Kook, let's go get a beer and let the princess get her beauty sleep. Yeah?"

"Whatever." Jungkook huffed, beginning to walked away. 

"Bye to you too." She mumbled.

Junhoe shrugged and placed his lips into a line, "I'll talk to him." 

"Don't bother." 

————

The roof was her little getaway for as long as she worked at Exodeux. She could people watch, city light gaze, and clear her mind all in the same place as she smoked her worries away. Now living just a 10 second walk from her little piece of paradise was nice, 

The day had started off amazing, and ended not amazing. Jungkook seemed more bitter lately, it felt like a wedge between them and it didn't used to be that way. Chaeyoung hated it. They should be adults and talk it out, but how was she suppose to say 'stop loving me' politely? 

Chaeyoung didn't know what Chanyeol was doing, locked up inside his little office since close, making her decision to shower and change easier. The thought that the one night— well, really day— fling might be true. Just another thing she got to think about as she pulled another smoke from her pack. Lucky her. 

Sometimes she wondered about the people below her on the street. Walking alone or walking hand in hand with someone. She wondered if they were having a good day, or perhaps a day like hers, leaving them confused and frustrated like she was. They probably handled a friend who was in love with them better than she did. Or handled stupid feelings that grew inside ever crevasse in her like a weed better than her. 

Chaeyoung needed to be more like the fictional strangers she created in her head.

"It's cute that you stick up for the Pup." 

Chaeyoung pulled her sight from the her stories walking below down the street. He stood just a couple feet away, his own pack of smokes in hand. Still in his work clothes, the jacket open with his black pants. His eyes were already so much kinder than they were during service tonight. 

"He's my friend."

"Who's madly in love with you." Chanyeol countered, leaning against the brick where she sat. The skin of his arm brushed the side of her thigh. 

Maybe a two night thing instead. 

"Can you blame him?" She smirked, despite feeling the twinge of guilt and slight sadness creep around her. She drew a breath of smoke, saying goodbye to her insecurities and worries for the night. "But you are awfully mean to him."

Chanyeol flicked his lighter, it felt like déjà vu. "If the kid stood up to me, to anyone, for once in his life maybe I would be nicer." 

Chaeyoung snorted, "You're telling me that if he shouted back at you, stood tall and strong, that you would start being nicer?"

"No. But at least I might be able to respect him more" 

"See?" She giggled lightly, "You and nice don't belong in the same." 

"Your moans last night beg to differ." He concurred with a twitch of his brow. 

Chaeyoung shook her head, pursing her lips to keep herself from smiling as the reels from their activities in her head played. "Unfair play."

He flicked his barely smoked cigarette to the ground, his eyes calling for a different fix instead. She watched them turn from dull brown to the rich color that made her heart beat faster than the smoke she inhaled. 

"You going to take your own advice? Stop letting me get to you?" He challenged, mentioning what she had said earlier to Jungkook.

"Maybe I should." Chaeyoung replied, cocking her head to the side. 

He shifted, settling his body between he dangling legs and making her forget about her own smoking stick. Making her forget about everything. 

"I don't think you can." His eyes peered playfully, that devious smirk taking ahold of her chest. 

Chaeyoung felt her skin tingle with his dark tone, she didn't have to know him long to recognize that tone. His hands ran up her bare legs and gripped at her waist, a small breath snuck her lips unwillingly when those fingers unbuttoned her jean shorts and slipped deep into the fabric, proving his point. 

"And I think your body agrees with me." 

She was a fool. But god, at least she was a fool for him. And the rest of Seoul was about to see and hear all about it. 

Including, a pair of eyes from the street below.


	10. Chapter 10

"Your father. I want to hear about him." 

They had created their own show on the roof before hiding away deep in apartment, creating their own corner of the world. Chaeyoung eye lids were heavy but she didn't dare fall asleep. The sound of his secure heartbeat laced into her, keeping her rooted in his arms. His skin against hers felt right, like her nerves had been designed for the sole purpose of him. His hands, and lips. And as her fingers traced his own skin, she wondered if made it was made to feel her too. 

Because this, them, felt too complete. She felt complete and that didn't make any sense, because Chaeyoung was sure she would never feel whole again after the thing that had taken her apart. The exact topic he was asking her about. 

"My father?" Her voice was small, she didnt talk about him often. Not even with the boys. 

Chanyeol hummed in response for her to continued, his chest softly vibrating underneath her finger tips. 

"He used to say that cooking oil ran through his veins, and sometimes I believed him. God, he was such a good cook. If only you could have tried the omelettes he would make for me in the morning before school. I swear, it was like eating a cloud stuffed full of ham and cheese." 

"Was he a chef?" Chanyeol shifted their bodies, turning her back to press against his chest. Chaeyoung bit her lip, grinning when his arms enveloped her small frame into him tightly. Like he was trying to mold them into one. For a man who terrified those around him, he seemed to love contact when alone. Contact of every kind. 

"Head Chef of Casa De La Park." She huffed a small laugh, hearing her father's voice echo in her head along with her words. "That what he called our kitchen. He taught me all that I know."

"You're talented. If he taught you what he knew, I can only imagine just how good he really is. And if that's the case, he could have had a Michelin Star restaurant if he wanted." His breath tickled behind her ear as he spoke, low and calm. Soothing, almost. The lights off, just them in the darkness and warmth. 

She smiled sadly to herself, "Dad found his dream late in life, and we couldn't afford for him to chase it. Money was tight, so he stayed in the job that trapped him." 

"A good man." Chanyeol whispered.

"I remember one night he came home from work, his eyes looked so soft yet so drained. My mom was down my throat about colleges, saying that becoming a chef was no career and I got upset and locked myself in my room, being a teenage girl I am. Next thing I know, a little note slides underneath my door and all it says is 'College sucks'." Chaeyoung's words ended with a small laugh. 

She could hear his smile as he spoke into her, "And a very smart man." 

"He was the best." She breathed, nodding faintly. "The next morning when I opened my door, his knife was placed in front of it and I knew I couldn't let life steamroll me into getting suck in a career like he had, or anything that wasn't what I wanted for myself." 

"And look at you now. I'm sure your father is more than proud." 

Chaeyoung smiled shyly, turning in his arms to bring them face to face, the palm of her hands running along his bare skin of his toned upper arms as she did. The pride in his husky voice felt like no other, it felt sacred. Like she needed to keep in in a case and preserve it. 

A smirk curled at the corner of his mouth, "Working next to one of the best Chefs in the world is an achievement in itself." His confidence always made her heart skip like a young girl watching her favorite idol perform. 

"Don't you mean under?" She teased seductively, watching his smirk turn into another genuine smile as he laughed. Caught off guard from her sudden change in subject but a Chaeyoung was a woman of duality. 

"Or on top of, I think it depends on your mood." He retorted, running one of his large hands into her hair. 

Her eyes squinted playfully, "You think you got me all figured out? Cute." 

Chaeyoung always connected well with people, but with him she felt like it was almost instant. From the moment he threw that plate on the table and bore into her for the lemon justice. He was a brilliant asshole but the man laying in front of her in the dark, skin on skin, was who Chanyeol was. Her soul had been so drawn to him from the beginning, and now it was revealing in each new piece of him it learned. 

"No, I don't think I'm even closing to figuring out the gripping subject that is Park Chaeyoung." He noted, his tone making her heart warm. Chanyeol slid his hand from the its home in her hair, mapping over her curves slowly. His head tilted, brushing the tip of his nose against hers as he spoke. "But I think I already know more than most."

He did. He knew when she wanted more, needed more, when she eyed turned for him only. She fluttering her eyes closed as Chanyeol closed in, smiling against his soft bites and tastes. "I think you might be right." 

"Doll, I'm always right." 

—————

"So, do you want to tell me why I saw our boss finger banging you on the roof?"

Chaeyoung choked on her beer, her eyes widening with each little bubble bursting inside her lungs and nostril. Sehun stared at her blankly as he stood up from his couch and walked to the kitchen where she was frozen in place. When he invited her over for some afternoon drinking, this was not what she was expecting. Not even close. He rose his brows still waiting for an answer. 

"You... saw?" She swallowed, a rush of embarrassment and anxiety flushing through her. "Please say it was j—"

"—Just me? Yeah, and thank your gods that it was." Sehun was almost scolding her, but out of all people he should have been the one to see this coming. "When?"

It was careless, yes. They were out in the open, it was public indecency if someone where to have looked up. Which someone did, but she couldn't mask the relief she felt finding out that it was only Sehun, and he could keep a secret. 

Chaeyoung was still trying to catch up to her mind as it ran, "Wait why did you even come back? I thought you ran off to Lisa?"

"I left my wallet in my locker and had to come back. When?" He repeated sternly when he realized she changed the subject. She understood the curiosity but not this interrogation room that she suddenly found herself in. The big brother in him was showing.

"Sunday morning." 

"So your little roof sex escapade wasn't the first?" He squinted.

Chaeyoung bit her lip as she mentally counted out the times, turning away towards the couch to hide her blush. "Definitely not. But I would like to correct you, we didn't have sex on the roof. He took me inside like a gentleman." 

Sehun snorted, but she couldn't decipher if he was upset or amused. "I'm shocked you actually succeeded." 

"What's that suppose to mean? Are you questioning my abilities to seduce a man?" She crossed her arms, eyeing him. 

"No," He rolled his eyes, immune to her sass. "I didn't think he would give in. He's like a cold cement wall." 

But he wasn't. Chanyeol was no where near cold. He was a warm, cracking fire. A suffocating summer day. A searing pan that left burns when you got close. And she had the marks on her to prove just that. His scorching eyes heated ever part of her. His arms melted her. Nothing about him was cold, even his words had flames to them.

"He's really not that bad." 

"Well of course you think that, you're sleeping with him." Sehun flopped onto the couch next to her as he scoffed, "And I never thought he was bad necessarily. He's just an asshole, but so am I so I can't judge." 

"He's sweet." She bit the inside of her cheek, feeling Sehun glance to her. 

His eyes were wary, "Is it serious?"

"We are just playing around." An dull ache pulsed inside her chest when she replied, but then she remembered their pillow talk. How soft he spoke. Was that playing around? "I think." 

"Oh boy."

Her red hair whipped when she turned her head, not appreciating the tone. Chaeyoung narrowed her eyes, "Some of us don't jump into relationships unlike some other people I know." 

Sehun laughed, "Chill," He turned, squaring towards her as he held three fingers between them. "There are three things that could happen. One, you get bored like you do and break his heart. Two, he breaks your heart. Or three, you both break Jungkook's heart. Any way it goes, they are all messy. So prepare yourself." 

Chaeyoung tipped dramatically against the couch cushions, pulling a pillow over her head as she winced. Sehun was right, too right. She loved the thrill of no control, letting things fall as they are meant to but this was like looming chaos. Chaos that she didn't want to stop. 

"Do you like him?"

She removed the pillow, "The sex is like really good." 

"Didn't need to know that and also not what I asked." His lips formed a uncomfortable frown. 

"I don't know." Chaeyoung liked a lot of things. Tequila, cooking, how he watched her. Gazing at her like a painting. She liked the smell of his soap on his skin and the musk that mixed hers when they did what lovers do.

Sehun's chuckle pulled her from her floating thoughts. He smirked and brought his beer to his lips. "This should be fun to watch." 

"Just don't tell the other guys, especially not Jungkook." She sighed, her voice muffled as she threw the pillow back over her face. 

"And cause WWIII? No thanks. I don't want to drop the bomb on Kookie's world that the girl he loves is fucking the man he hates." 

The guilt weighted in her stomach, "He doesn't love me. He doesn't know me. The only things he knows is what I show him." She didn't know much about love but she knew enough to know that loving an idea of her was not love itself. Jungkook loved the idea of her. 

Sehun arched a brow, "Do you have a secret life as a spy or something?" Chaeyoung half heartedly laughed. She knew he made a joke to make her feel better, reading her face when he brought up Jungkook. 

"Yeah actually," She pipped sarcastically, finishing her beer as she got up from his couch. "I have to leave to go stop some crazy asshole with bombs." 

"Maybe defuse the one that's sitting in your hands instead." 

"Watch the joke be on you when I get bored of the bomb in my hand and throw it into the ocean like all the others." A lie, she knew it the moment it left her mouth. Disliking the taste that was so much more bitter than how Chanyeol tasted.

"Because he's such a boring fuck, right?" He remarked. Chaeyoung glanced up from her shoes, Sehun face smug. She hated how right he always was, it's always the quiet and brooding ones. He rose his beer in brotherly support, even if it felt like tough love. 

"You two aren't just playing around. Time to digest that hard pill you've already swallowed."

————

Service went eerily well, except for Sehun's unwelcome stupid and knowing glances between her and Chanyeol. 

No matter how many times she glared or secretly threaten him with her father's knife, he wouldn't stop. There was nothing for him to catch. Chanyeol seemed to fall into this tunnel vision state the second he stepped foot in Exodeux's little hell of a kitchen, the white jacket strapping him in. She suddenly didn't exist once work started, giving her a weird sense of relief.

Chanyeol had only roared at them once, and only because they hadn't acknowledged him loud enough for his taste when he had called out an order. He liked it loud, but Chaeyoung knew that already. 

Not only had it been rather quiet compared to other night, they had managed to get an actually compliment for a job well done. As a full group, not just individuals. The kitchen worked like a well oiled machine for once. Though curt, a compliment from Park Chanyeol was a feat. And she had managed to get quite a few of them, some not just about her cooking either. However, the boys hadn't, and they wouldn't shut up about it. 

"An actual compliment." Junhoe stressed, pounding his fist on the table they and settled into at the bar arcade. "A living and breathing compliment." 

Sehun glanced to their thick-eyebrowed friend with a completely look of distaste for stupidity. "A compliment doesn't breathe but okay."

"You're really ruining my moment." 

Chaeyoung giggled, watching her boys interact but something felt off. Like she wasn't complete. 

Chanyeol had decided not to join them, mumbling something about making the waiting staff's schedule for the coming month before disappearing into his corner office. She had forgotten that he wasn't only in charge of them, he had a small crew of staff for the dining room. She didn't realize how much she had gotten use to him being around, surrounding her until he no longer was. Night out had almost always been without him, but things had changed the moment she found her head on his chest, counting his heartbeats until they had both fallen asleep. 

Jungkook had been dubbed the drink guy for the night, making his first trip back from the bar with a pitcher of beer and chilled glasses. "Alright fellas and m'lady, drink up." 

But she knew him. There was something off in his tone, and how quiet he had been the whole walk over. Chaeyoung's mind raced, worried that he had possibly found out. She glanced to Sehun, giving him a questioning but hard look. He shook his head and shrugged, answering her silent question. Desperate wouldn't even come close to how badly she want them to just get back to normal. Be the close friends they had always been where she could be her normal self without questioning if it was leading him on, and where he could freely look her in the eyes without the hint of hesitation she noticed and hold a conversation. 

"Hey, Kook." She smiled, getting his attention as she poured them both alcohol. "Come on, let's go play that zombie game."

"Do I even have a choice?" He chuckled, drinking down the liquid too fast she noted. 

Her finger twirled in the air, "Nope, I wanna kick some zombie ass." 

It took a full round before she finally had enough of his off-put silence when she decided to call him out on it. But in a nicer way than how her mind was wanting. His fingers froze from putting more quarters into the game. 

"Nothing is wrong." Was his curt response. 

Chaeyoung sighed, watching him stand from his crouch position, readying his gun again. "Whatever us going on, you know you can talk to me. Right?"

His throat bobbed, a hesitant smile appearing when he glanced over. "Of course, Chae. Just haven't been sleeping well."

"Know what helps you sleep? Sex." She wiggled her eye brows, placing her gun back into the slot despite the game starting back up. "Let's find your cure, Kookie boy." 

"Oh, god. Please no." He groaned, twisting her back around by her shoulders. "No girls or sex or whatever. Let's just play games tonight, okay?"

This is when she should have said something, anything about her possibly dating someone. And not just anyone, possibly dating Chanyeol. Because Chaeyoung could see it in his sweet eyes, the look. His mood was poor but the hope in his eyes was not. They shinned almost like how she imagined her eyes to sparkle when looking into Chanyeol's much darker ones. Jungkook's eyes were always kind, but there was none of the richness that Chanyeol's held. The richness that she found herself missing in this very moment. 

She should have told him, her lips even parted, ready to drop the stupid bomb but she didn't. Chaeyoung couldn't. 

Instead, she pulled away and turned back to the game. Gathering all that she could to concentrate on the game and not that she felt like she was losing her friend over something she couldn't even control. 

"Ready?" He bumped his blue plastic gun into her red one in hand. Chaeyoung swallowed the stupid bomb and her guilt, he would get over it and her eventually. She knew he would. And then maybe, she could finally have her friend back. 

"Are you ready to get your ass kicked, Jeon?" 

————

Silence.

Chaeyoung wasn't expecting him to wait up for her, but that didn't stop her heart from dropping a little lower in her chest when she came home to a dark apartment. His bedroom door closed and his wallet on the table. 

As quietly as she could, she took a quick shower before settling in to her own bed for the first time in... three days? Time with Chanyeol had blurred together. 

Her bed used to be a place of complete comfort. Some times it was all she could think about, getting home as soon as possible so she could cuddle into her bed and fall into her dreams. Expect now, that's not what she was wanting. He had never been in her bed though the space next to her felt way to empty, too cold. The idea to creep into bed with him had crossed her mind but Chaeyoung didn't know what lines had been made and which she could cross. 

Who knew you could miss someone who was only a few feet away? 

The door creaked open too fast for her to lean up and respond before his arms, his heat circle around her like a cocoon. 

"Chanyeol, what—" She breathed, his scent had already filled the once empty space around her. 

"You didn't come to me, so I came to you." 

Her smile couldn't be held, "What? You miss me or something?" 

"Something like that." But she took his deep breath in as a yes, taking her in just like she had seconds before. Chaeyoung shivered, his voice awaking the butterflies. "How was tonight?"

"Fun," She simply responded, settling into his bare chested hold. Like it was completely normal for them. "Wish you had come, though." 

He pulled her even closer, as if it was possible and placed a soft kiss against her temple. "Did the pup keep his paws off?" His protective tone didn't go unnoticed, neither did his lips that had began to trail against her ear. 

Her breathing quickened almost instantly, "You don't need to worry about Jungkook." 

"Did he?" Chanyeol hummed against her skin, asking again. She silently gasped when his teeth nipped her earlobe, like a tiny punishment before dropping a little lower. 

"Yes." Her body subconsciously arched against his palms when the slide underneath her t-shirt. 

"Good. Though, maybe it's time to start marking what belongs to me." He whispered huskily just before picking his perfect spot and doing just as he said. A moan shamelessly bubbled in her chest when his lips latched to the hallow of her throat. 

Bored was a word that no longer existed, as far as Chaeyoung knew. 

Now, all she knew was him.


	11. Chapter 11

The kiss behind her ear gently pulled her from her dream.

The kiss on the slip of her neck awoke her senses. 

The kiss on her bare shoulder fluttered her eyes open.

"Good morning." 

Chaeyoung breathed in deeply, a smile playing on her lips as her body coiling into the warmth she was being surrounded in. Her bed, his arms and the sun peeking through her closed curtains. The raspy tone of his voice sent chills down her her spine in the best way. How could she ever get bored of this? Of him? She couldn't keep her hands, lips, her mind away from him even if she tried. And neither could he. 

His desire was greedy when he slipped into her bed the night before, but she was not going to complain. It was the first time she had experienced him being territorial over her and the first time he had brought up Jungkook in such way. Normally, it was a joke in passing. Never that serious. But his grip that night? Chanyeol wasn't joking, not one bit. He marked where he pleased and she let him. He took all that he could and she handed over freely with every throaty moan he caused. 

She was addicted. 

But maybe not to the fact that he was waking her up when the birds were still chirping. 

"I can already already tell it's too early to be waking up." Chaeyoung grumbled, completely exhausted. Even his soft lips pressing against her skin wasn't going to stop her getting her way and staying in bed. "Sex isn't going to work."

He chuckled lightly, "It's worked before." She could feel him hovering against her shoulder.

"Not this time." She replied with sleepy determination, snuggling away from him and deeper into her bed. 

"Come to the street market with me."

Her pulse quickened with his request, but she kept her face emotionless, her eyes still shut. "Hm. Sleep." 

His weight shifted, lifting away from her as she began to sigh in content. Her bed grabbed a hold of her senses in victory and pulled her in. Chanyeol must have underestimated her stamina level because she was drained, or he just had one that could go for hundreds miles. 

"Then I'm doing this the Chef Park way." 

Her eyes shot open just as Chanyeol lifted her into his arms, almost roughly, her blanket and all hanging from her body. Chaeyoung whined, flinging her arms over her face to hide away. It was time for him to learn what she was like this early in the morning, anything before 12pm fell under the term early. 

He placed her and the heap of blankets into the empty tub, tauntingly standing above her. Peering down with those eyes and thick brows. Chanyeol stood still for a second, as if he was waiting for her to make a move but she was just as stubborn as him. 

Chaeyoung ruffled her blankets and pulled them into her chest as she curled into a comfortable position. "I can sleep anywhere, including here. Have fun at the market." 

"Yeah?" He questioned, ticking a brow. 

Her eyes widened watching him lean for the shower knob, "Don't. You. Dare." 

The Chef Park way.

She didn't even have time to try and save herself from the ice cold water that sprayed down onto her, soaking into the blankets instantly. Chaeyoung gasped, trying to untangle herself from the drenched fabric but she had wrapped herself within them so deeply it was hard to get out. 

"Chanyeol!" She yelped, a giggle slipping from her lips. Her hands tried to cover herself from the rain of water. "Oh my god, I hate you!"

"Try going back to sleep now." 

"Turn it off!" 

The knob squeaked off, stopping the flow of water and leaving her to catch her breath from the shock. He watched her with pure amusement, proud of his work. "How's the market sounding?"

Chaeyoung huffed, finally getting out from the completely soaked blankets. Her T-shirt stuck to her body like a glove, her hair stuck to the sides of her face. "Fine, you win." 

"There was no doubt that I would. Shower, You've got 15 minutes to get your ass into the living room, all ready to go." Chanyeol clapped, turning to walk out of the bathroom. She groaned in annoyance, biting her tongue. If only he wasn't her boss, or the man that could give her the best orgasms of her life. 

"Payback is a bitch, Chef." She called into the apartment, warning him of her vengeance.   
The heavy steps of his feet echoed, bring in back in view in the doorway. 

"I dare you, Doll." He smirked, folding his arms and peered at her teasingly. Her chest twisted in knots watching his eyes ease down her dripping frame, a hand reaching to pull his shirt over his head. "I think I might like you more when your wet."

Chaeyoung rolled her eyes at his innuendo despite the heat building inside her and placed her palm on his bare chest before he could continue. "You think you can join me after that stunt? Nice try." 

Chanyeol scoffed and smiled, testing her patience while she backed him out of the bathroom. She closed the door till it was only enough to poke her head out, her brow cocked in sass. He watched her with his hands on his hips, bringing her attention to his toned torso. 

"Since you so rudely woke me up, I'm going to enjoy my shower. Alone." 

Two could play this game.

————

"So, is this where you run off to?"

The market was only a block long, small and local. The earthy smell of fresh produce wafted around them, sometimes sweet depending on what booth they passed by. Chanyeol explained to her when they arrived that it was all framers from outside of Seoul. He swore he had never tasted better product, and refused to get anything less quality for Exodeux, visiting multiple times a week to get what was needed with his own dime.

He squinted towards her before stopping at a mango booth, the sun loud and strong today. Even her light tank dress was almost too hot. "Sometimes. If it's during the day, I'm either here or at the gym." 

Chaeyoung watched his hands pick a mango from the bunch, bringing it to his nose to smell and inspected every inch of its surface. He wore a simple white T-shirt and cut off jean shorts, folded just above his knees. His normal black hat flipped backwards, showcasing his ears adorably. The difference between Chef Park and this Chanyeol was slightly comical, he was so much less intimidating. Or maybe it was because she was beginning to see him for him. 

"And when you disappeared at night?" She questioned lightly. It was a loaded question, Chaeyoung knew that. But her curiosity got the best of her.

He glanced from the small sea of green and orange of the mangos, "Friends." 

"Friends." Chaeyoung repeated. "You know, you could just say women." 

"And what makes you think it was that kind of company?" He chuckled, turning to the clerk and gestured to a selection. "I'll take these five, this one we will eat now." 

The clerk didn't even question and handed Chanyeol a knife, before gathering the five he had asked for. She had never seen a mango cut so quickly in her life, and all in his hand in smooth movements. He discarded the pit and handed her a flipped section, the sweet flesh popping up in cubbed spears. He nodded towards her to take a bite, watching her every move when she did. It melted in her mouth, a tiny moan of approval confirming that what he had said early about the market was true. 

"And here I thought you only made sounds like that with me." Chanyeol remarked, brushing his thumb to wipe a drop of juice from her chin and bringing it to lips. "Any my friend's names are Junmyeon and Jisoo. I also still see Wonhae, grab a beer and shoot the shit."

Her brows furrowed, "Wonhae?" 

Chanyeol nodded, her question coming right as he took a bite from his own piece of fruit. His tongue licked his lips and she desperately wanted to kiss his mouth clean instead, but he didn't deserve one after the shower incident. Though, Her pride wasn't going to stop her eyes from taking in the sight of him eating that mango, testing her restraint. 

"The line cook who taught me how to pick a perfect mango, among other things. I wouldn't be a chef if it wasn't for him. Not to mention that he literally took me off the streets after my dad died." He explained, moving down the line of booths. His eyes constantly searching. 

Chaeyoung tugged at her bottom lip while she observed him, grabbing fresh ginger root and bringing to his nose like all the other things. Chanyeol hadn't talked much about his past since the day he made her tteokbokki. This was only the second time he mentioned it and yet talked about it so freely. So casually. When she talked about her own father's passing, she struggled even just holding back her tears. 

When he first barged into Exodeux with no mercy, she never thought this would be where they were a couple months later. Feeling the way she did and both knowing the pain of losing someone so important. 

He held out the root for her to smell, his rich eyes noticing her somber expression. "Don't give me puppy eyes, you aren't Jungkook."

"The only eyes get gives you are glares, I doubt you see his puppy eyes." She retorted, huffing a laugh.

"No but I see him give you those eyes." He paid for a bundle of ginger root, nodding at her to continue to follow him. 

"I thought we established that you don't have to worry about him? Remember, before you did all this?" Chaeyoung pulled part of her dress down to expose the red and purple marks. He smiled proudly. "And don't forget the one in screaming view on my neck, that took all of my makeup skill to cover up by the way."

His eyes traced every love bite he left as his mouth curled in triumph. "I don't half ass my efforts, Chaeyoung."

"Noted, Chef." 

Chanyeol grinned even larger, eating up the attitude she was giving him. She should have known that he wouldn't take his punishment as a punishment at all. He was enjoying it and not even trying to hide the fact that he did. Chaeyoung wondered if his banter back was to push her even farther, just to see her limits and if he could eventually break her, ending his punishment. 

But she no longer had to wonder his game when he made his next move. 

He took a step closer, tall enough to block the harsh sun and tilted his head. Since meeting him, she had gotten very good at keeping the chaos inside her a secret, while the outside stayed her normal, charismatic self. She grinned sweetly and raised her brows, challenging him. He removed the cleaned mango skin from her hands and tossed both inside the trash beside him, not breaking their clashing eye contact.

"I've been 'chef' all day." He murmured, dropping his eyes for a quick glance of her lips "Am I still in the dog house?"

"Maybe you should have thought twice about making me wet this morning." She breathed.

His eyes squinted at her tone, matching to exactly as he replied. "I never think twice about that."

The early summer heat and humidity made her chest heavy and her skin glisten but just his stare alone amplified it by hundreds, thousands with each second they continued their battle. He should have thought through his actions before dumping her into the tub and turning on the water when she could have been asleep and wrapped in him instead. Chaeyoung rose onto her toes, dangling her lips in front of his like a delicious treat. She could feel the slightest brush as he leaned in to get a taste. 

"Buy me red bean ice cream." She whispered before their lips could connect and drifted away from him with a sway, taking his low groan as her trophy. 

The chilling cold air conditioning of the ice cream store was almost better than the ice cream itself. He tried to talk her into a better ice cream place that was more "natural" and "worth his taste buds", being the snobby chef he was, but she refused. It was farther away and since he had yanked her from bed, she was going to have the ice cream she wanted, regardless if it was from a chain store. 

Chanyeol leaned onto the small, brightly colored table, watching her eat her ice cream. He had refused to get his own, only buying her what she wanted. She spooned at it happily, making it more dramatic than it should be just to rub it in his face. 

"Mm, this is so good." Her voice hummed, pulling the spoon from her mouth slowly. "All artificial and full of sugar." 

He laced his hands together, rubbing at his knuckles in slowly with his thumbs. "Careful, we are in public." Chanyeol warned against the sounds she was making over ice cream. The same ones she had made earlier over the mango, but this time was on purpose. 

"Didn't stop you the other night on the roof." She countered with the tilt of her head, toying with the spoon between her teeth. He shook his head and tried not to smile as he took a controlled breath. Maybe he was finally regretting bringing her along to the market. 

But it dawned on her that she hadn't told him exactly how public the roof had been.

"About the roof..." Chaeyoung trailed off, wincing the expressing on her face. Chanyeol creased his brow at her tone. "Sehun saw us." 

He was quiet for a moment as he leaned back into his chair, "Anyone else?" 

She could tell if he was upset. Worry began to prick at her skin. His question made it seem like he didn't want anyone else to find out. Her own mind thought of them as a secret, he was their boss after all and it could reflect poorly on him. But then why did it feel so shitty that he might want to keep it as lowkey as its been? Her thoughts had been so clear all day until now.

"Just him." 

Chaeyoung swallowed another spoonful of ice cream before pulling at her lips with her teeth. Junhoe had crossed her mind and not for the first time since her and Chanyeol's one night thing turned into an almost every night thing. If they were going to continue, telling Chanyeol about what had happened between them--or more so what hadn't happened between them-- needed to be brought up at some point. Knowing Junhoe, he might drunkly say something one night with both Chanyeol and Jungkook around, and Chaeyoung would rather deal with only one male in her life mad at her instead of two. 

But then again, would it even matter? 

They still hadn't defined whatever this was. She was never afraid when it came to being upfront in flings but this didn't feel like the others. What if he got upset about Junhoe and ended what they had? The idea of that happening riddled her heart with anxiety. Chaeyoung wasn't ready to say goodbye to this, their banter, the sex, the morning kisses. At least not yet. 

"Next time I'll be sure to give him more to watch then" He finally replied jokingly, but she didn't miss the hint of seduction laced into his response. 

Her cheeks warmed, "I think I would rather you keep me all to yourself." 

Chanyeol slid forward in his seat, taking the fresh bite of ice cream into his mouth that had sat melting on her spoon when she was too lost in her thoughts. He wrinkled his nose, his palette too superior to taste such a thing but at least he was trying. She beamed, feeling her eyes sparkle and mix with his. 

"I plan on it."


	12. Chapter 12

He always had double meaning in his words. 

It was something in his tone. Whether it had a secret seductive hint in it, or the tone that made you feel like you just failed the world, all in just a couple word sentence. 

And there was a double meaning when he said that he was planning on keeping her to himself, she just had never heard that before. The tone he used and the stare he held as he playfully took her bite of ice cream felt different. 

They decided to head back with a little extra time before the boys would arrive and they would have to start prep for the day.  
Earlier, the busses had been bare but now it was tight on space. They had to stand. 

Chanyeol stood on the opposite side of the metal pole, a sliver of a barrier between them but she used it as her guard. A guard to hide herself from observing him. His gaze out the window, watching the scenery move passed them. Her eyes fell to their hands gripped around the pole, hers above his, her pinky lightly touching the side of his hand as they held themselves still. 

Their hands symbolized how she had begun to feel, just minutes after his comment. The lightest touch, almost just a brush yet she had never felt so vulnerable towards someone. Her mind was whirling, overthinking and Chaeyoung didn't like it. She used to just live her days, take what was gifted and never trip on her thoughts, not even thinking twice about anything really. 

Then he just, showed up. Sparking her life like he wasn't going to burn through it like a wildfire. 

Chanyeol made her feel undeniably sexy, more than she had ever felt. He made her heart skip and her core ache. He made her question what on earth her heart was doing feeling the way it was in such a relationship. It was clear it wasn't just sex, or at least it wasn't anymore. Just sex didn't feel like this. Just sex didn't make her want to slide between the bus pole and him and nuzzle into his chest like freshly, cleaned sheets. 

There situation wasn't much different than how she had relationship before and yet, everything was different. Every bit of her felt that, even if she didn't want to admit it out loud yet. But his words had to be just words. His stares, just stares and his touches... just touches. Allowing herself to actually feel this meant admitting to how vulnerable she felt and Chaeyoung wasn't ready for that. 

Chaeyoung couldn't even began to think about what could possibly in his head about them and what they were. What he thought about her. Even if her curiosity was eating away at her remaining thoughts.

The bus bounced, jolting her to the side with the momentum. His hand quickly cupped her elbow, stabilizing her before she could bump into the passengers below them. She could feel his eyes tick over her.

"You're being quiet."

She racked a hand into her hair, "I'm fine." Her tone was calm and seemingly unaffected by the man peering down on her. 

"I didn't say you weren't.' Chanyeol chuckled in reply, "Which gives me more reason to believe there's something more to your 'I'm fine'." His tone mocking hers at the end. 

Chaeyoung straightened her posture, humming in disagreement. She couldn't hold his playful eye contact anymore, settling her own on the trees they passed. 

"A hum? That's all I'm getting?" 

"I'm tired, some asshole woke me up this morning and dragged me into the sun." She huffed, keeping her eyes outside. She hated how she was acting. It wasn't his fault she was overthinking. Or it was. It was and it wasn't. 

Chanyeol audibly sighed before grabbing at her waist, pulling her between him and the bar like she had wanted not even minutes ago. Chaeyoung cleared her throat, not realizing she had missed his warmth despite being absolutely drained from the sun.

His hand rested against the curve of her torso, "You know, you're kind of cute when you're mad." 

She wasn't mad, but mad is what she was going to mask behind. 

Chaeyoung rolled her eyes away from outside to land on his above, tilted down towards her. The glint within his dark brown eyes was enough to to drop her facade for a moment, leaving her unarmed to a kiss. His lips were soft, almost teasingly so. 

"You won't be mad for long." He husked as he pulled away.

"Clearly, you don't know me as well as you think." She breathed, "I'm very stubborn." 

The bus squealed time a stop, breaking the tension between them. Chanyeol glanced to the street and grabbed her hand, pulling her from the stuffy and crowded bus to the sidewalk. They were only about a block or two away. 

Chaeyoung's eyes fell to their hands, stilled locked in his. They had touched and felt much more than an simple hand hold but she didn't understand why it felt so much more risky. Her heart loved it, thumping inside her chest wildly but her body pulled away. She bit her lip, concentrating on the velvet scrunchy that was around her wrist. Everything was too warm and her hair wasn't helping. 

Walking ahead of couple steps as she knotted her into a bun, Chaeyoung heard him laugh. Like he wasn't the least bit annoyed or upset at her attitude. If anything, it was making him more interactive. Making it harder for her feelings to funnel themselves into something that made sense. She felt like the lead actress in one of those sappy romance movies, but where was her epiphany? 

"Chaeyoung." 

The restaurant was in view, maybe that's where everything would feel normal. No overthinking, sex only. She glanced over her shoulder, his lips parted in a smirk. "Hm?" 

"I love when your hair is up." 

"Stop it." The sun wasn't what was burning her cheeks. 

"And your body in that dress today." He bit down on the knuckles of his fisted hand jokingly. 

Chaeyoung let a giggle slip her lips, slowing her steps just before the restaurants entrance. The patio full of potted plants, it had been her idea when she first started. "You flirt. I know you what you are doing."

Chanyeol ticked his head, smug as always while he approached the steps. "Is it working?"

"No." She pursed her lips, following into the cooled space of the restaurant.

Chaeyoung watched his broad back disappear into the kitchen, towards the walk in fridge before emerging with two water bottles in hand. She leaned against the metal counter. "I think I've had enough water for today, thank you." 

"It was hot today." He offered the bottle, twisting the cap open for her. "Your face is flushed." 

Her fingers delicately wrapped around his offering, pretending to ignore how he was stepping closer. Could he hear her thoughts and was purposely making everything just so much harder to ignore? The sweet musk coming from his skin was easing it all from her mind. Her little crisis, the question of what they were was being smothered by his presence being so close.

"Why did you bring me to the market with you today?" Her mouth blurted, her mind fighting against his powers without her heart's permission. 

Her took a swig of water, "It's good for a chef to go to the market, learn how to pick the best product." 

"Oh so this was a lesson, how nice." Her voice dripped in sarcasm. Any other guy wouldn't have put up with the shit she was giving him, and yet here Chanyeol was. A permanent smirk on his handsome face, not even backing down.

"And," He pushed a strand of her red hair behind her ear. "I wanted to spend time outside of the confines of my bed and the apartment." 

Chaeyoung could feel her heartbeat shaking and melting all at the same time. Her eyes fluttered her eyes to the water bottle in her hands, trying her damnedest to swallow her emotions. The tension from his proximity and the hint of intimacy in his words were too dangerous combo. 

"What's going on in that head of yours?" He added when she didn't respond. 

Everything is what she wanted to answer. 

"Nothing." She shook her head, picking at the wrapper of the water bottle. Chaeyoung needed to deflect or else she was going to crack. And she couldn't crack. If she did, it all would come out. 

That she could possibly be falling for him. 

She was desperate to keep that as hidden as possible and deny any feeling that tried to convince her otherwise. And the only thing she could think of was in a plastic bottle in her hand, the one thing that had started this whole morning. Blaming the water was the most logical thought she could muster, hooding her eyes with the one thing she knew she was exceptionally good at. A distraction. 

Sex. 

"You know," Chaeyoung drawled, her voice no longer small. "You aren't the only person that likes things wet."

Her hand lifted the water bottle above his head, a stream of water cascading over Chanyeol when she slowly tipped the plastic. It rivered into his hair, dripping down his face and soaking the top half of his black T-shirt. When he opened his eyes once it was safe, they were dark. Chaeyoung bit her lip knowing that her effort to distract worked, she could also thank their constant teasing all day. 

"Wrong move, Doll." He muttered, but his tone told her the opposite. It had been the best move. 

She squealed, slipping from his his grasp that had began to close in on her, just in time to miss his own splash of water as he retaliated. Turning the corner into the locker room, Chaeyoung tried to reach the stairs to the roof and apartment, where she could close the deal but it was too late. His arms wrapped around her waist before she could place her foot on the second step. Chanyeol held her in the air as she playfully kicked, laughing for him to let her go with her back pressed to his chest. 

"This war ends now." He declared heavily, not giving her any time to pull away when he set her down. 

Chanyeol's hand clasped below her ear, turning her into his lips, kissing her hungrily. He conveyed every bit of his hidden frustration from her attitude all day. The bite on her bottom lip made her gasp, just enough for him to deepen the kiss. Her back pressed against the cold metal of the lockers with a thud, marking her hiss. He had a roughness and urgency to him that she had yet to experience. His persona the kitchen gave him peeked through and she wasn't going to complain, but they couldn't do this here. 

"The boys will be here any minute." She breathed, trying to catch her breath he kept stealing. 

Chanyeol gripped her thighs, hiking her body higher against the lockers. His lips flooded over the skin of her neck, taking what he could. "I don't give a fuck right now." 

Her mouth parted in a moan with her eyes closing as she bathed in the siege he had begun on her body. She clutched at his muscles under the wet fabric of his shirt, fisting it into her hands when he bit the flesh of her collarbone. His hand lifted from her thigh, sliding the strap of her dress just to feel and taste. His weight kept them pressed against the locked, her legged wrapped around his torso. Chanyeol snaked a hand in between their flush hips and pulled at the button of his shorts. 

"Still mad at me?" He breathed, connecting their lips. She felt him grin when she whimpered softly, his knuckles brushing against the heat between her legs. 

An ache rippled throughout her, suddenly she didn't care to get caught either. Chaeyoung tried to control her the loss of control in her voice, "No." 

"Good." 

Chanyeol adjusted their position, giving him space to pull at the zipper. It echoed slightly into the room, meshing with their heavy breaths. He palmed a hand up her thigh and over her hips, pulling her cotton dress up just enough. His nails dug into her waist as he hooked the band of her underwear. 

"Yup, didn't miss this place." 

Chanyeol stilled, freezing just the same as she did. Steps from the entrance awoke them both from their hungry trance. Chaeyoung's eyes widened the louder the boy's murmurs got.

"The one day they are on time." Chanyeol huffed in irony as he set her down. 

She narrowed her eyes, sliding her dress back in place and letting down her hair from the bun. He had made it a complete mess. "It's not funny." 

"Don't see me laughing, do you?" He retorted, his asshole attitude that attracted her from the beginning making her giggle quietly. Chanyeol backed away, pulling up his zipper and re-buttoning his shorts.

"Fix your hair." She hushed, just before the boys rounded the corner. 

Sehun was first. The second he saw the two of them, he rolled in his top lip smugly and shook his head. He knew exactly what him and the others had just walked in on, the look on his face said it all. "Nice wet shirt." 

Junhoe and Jungkook followed close behind, the doe eyed one burrowing his brows in confusion. "Why is there water on the ground?" 

Chaeyoung held her breath, searching for any type of suspicion in either Junhoe or Jungkook's facial expressions. They didn't seem to connecting the dots of her swollen lips—she could feel them pulsing— and their poorly fixed appearance. She thought for sure Junhoe would have been able to. 

"He scared me." She squeaked, letting out her held breath. "I was getting a water bottle since it's so hot upstairs and didn't hear him, I thought it was a burglar or something." 

Sehun snorted, opening his locker. 

"And you used water as your weapon?" Jungkook rose a brow, "I really need to take you to a self defense class or something." She saw Chanyeol tense in her peripheral vision. 

"I need to change." He announced, the authority in his voice was heavy. "I expect you all to be ready when I get back." 

"Yes, chef." The boys replied, Jungkook's being more of a grumble. 

She watched Chanyeol walked to the stairs, pulling at the collar of his wet shirt, and wondered if she should go after him. But that might draw too much attention. He disappeared up the steps before she turned to her own locker with her thumb nail in her mouth, the adrenaline still shaking in her veins. 

"Did you see his back?" Junhoe hissed from behind her. 

"Wasn't looking." Sehun curtly responded. 

"His back was literally covered in scratches." 

Chaeyoung shut her eyes and groaned inwardly. That hadn't even occurred to her.   
Jungkook shook his head, shooting her a 'can you believe this' look when she glanced over. Sehun cocked his head in amusement, she cursed at him in her mind, clenching her jaw as a warning for him not to say a word. 

Junhoe laughed, blinking in astonishment at what he just saw. Maybe she should clip her nails shorter. "I bet he's fucking an acrobat or something." 

"Why are you so into our boss's sex life?" Jungkook snarked, putting his bag in his locker with a little too much force. This conversation was really happening and she couldn't stop it.

"Scratches like that," Junhoe exclaimed, swinging his arm and pointing to the stairs. "Make him a legend. You know what? I bet it's a smokin' hot yoga instructor." 

Jungkook rolled his eyes, "I don't know why anyone would enjoy being mauled like that." 

Chaeyoung wondered if you die from being absolutely mortified. 

Junhoe tsked, standing to clap Jungkook on the back. "You still have so much to learn, Kook."

The two strolled our of the locker room, giving her some form of relief that she no longer was around to hear what they had to say, unknowing about her sexual relationship with Chanyeol. She leaned her forehead against the same locker she had just been pinned against and groaned. This day had been an absolute cluster fuck. Her mind was going to explode from being taken to the lows of overthinking to the highs of almost having sex in the middle on their workplace locker room. 

Screw this crisis, or whatever it was. She needed a drink and it was only 12pm.

Sehun's oddly joyful whistle make her lean up, shooting daggers and fire and anything she could with her eyes. "Is this enjoyable for you?" She spat.

"Yeah, a little." He shut his locker, glancing from the buttons of his jacket with a grin. Sehun stopped his steps in front of her, "Remember that bomb I was talking about?"

Chaeyoung whined and slid to the floor. He was right, he had called it from the beginning. This wasn't just sex, she knew that. She had knows that since this morning but had been trying to fight it. Chaeyoung had to figure out what the hell her and Chanyeol were doing before this blew up in their faces.

"Tick, tick, tick." 

Or destroyed her heart.


	13. Chapter 13

The kitchen was, well, the kitchen. 

Chaos as normal, but Chanyeol seemed extra bothered. Extra mean. Even more nit picky than he usually was. Sears had to be complete even, not a drop more of olive oil or a grain more of salt. Noodles even a second over cooked? Restart. His jaw was clenched hard all night, his voice strong and sharp. Chaeyoung wondered what was bothering him to this point. It couldn't have just been the fact that they had been interrupted, but he didn't seem like the type to get sexually frustrated to this extent. And if he was, she made a note in her head to try extra hard to make it up to him. 

She, herself, was frustrated as well. But with more than that. 

Cooking had always been her way of escaping, but no matter how many rhythmic flips of a pan or religious sounds of dicing cabbage, he wouldn't leave her head. If she were just honest with herself, Chaeyoung could say that he hadn't left her head at all. And it didn't seem like that was going to change anytime soon. How many different ways she thought about him and them wasn't going to change anything. 

"Service!" He bellowed, conjuring a waiter. 

Chanyeol's brows has been in a permanent frown the whole night, curling and wrinkling in the middle. Chaeyoung looked down at what she was currently preparing, worried she would get caught by anyone looking at him. Was it so bad that she just wanted to kiss his little crease away and turn him from Chef Park to Chanyeol? The Chanyeol she knew in bed who liked to sleep intertwined for most of the night. The Chanyeol that no one else in this entire restaurant even knew existed. 

It wasn't as complicated as she was making it out to be in her head, and normally she wasn't the type to think of a pebble like a boulder. But Chaeyoung saw how Chanyeol looked at her. She felt how he looked at her and how she felt herself looking at him. 

And then she saw how Jungkook looked at her. 

It didn't make her feel anything more than friendship yet she was terrified of the bomb in her hand. Despite how off they had been, Jungkook had been one of the best friends she could have asked for. Whatever he was going though had altered who he was but he was still the boy who waited in line with her to be one of the firsts to get the new Pokémon game, their childhood coming back to life. A kid brother she never had growing up.

She knew she should have more faith in him. But how he had been acting lately was slowly taking her faith away. Though, if he were to react that way then she had been all wrong about their friendship in the first place. 

During clean up, it was quiet. Chanyeol had snuck off into his office soon after the last dish had been served and the restaurant had began clearing out. Chaeyoung watched him leave, looking around at the others before muttering that she needed to talk to him about some time off which was a completely lie. Sehun eyes her suspiciously which she responded with a told of her head as a warning. 

Her knuckle tapped softly on the door of his office, opening it slowly before sliding in. "Everything okay?"

Chanyeol glanced up from his list of papers, invoices from orders and such. His hair was already disheveled from having ran his hand threw it. Already he looked more like Chanyeol and less like Chef Park. 

"Risky sneaking back here." He cocked a brow. 

"Talking to my boss isn't risky," She pointed out, smiling cheekily. "Also, since when do you care about the risk?"

Chanyeol chuckled, leaning back in his chair, his eyes glancing behind her as the door clicked shut. "Come here." His voice lowered. 

Chaeyoung bit her lip, his tone mixing into her body. He stood when she got close, barely backing her against the edge of his desk, the wood edge at the curve of her bottom. She was happy to see a slight sparkle in his eyes that had been absent all night. His lips found her, she had been right about his frustrations being sexually driven. The kiss was greedy. 

"Is this why you've been so strict tonight?" She breathed in between the kisses when she could, pulling at the collar of his Chefs jacket. 

"I'm always strict." His hands trailed from her neck down to her thighs as he settled her on top of his papers. 

"Hm," She hummed against his lips. "Is it bad I kind of like it?"

"I'll keep that in mind." 

She wasn't sure what Chanyeol's exact plan was in this moment, if he just wanted a little make out session of if maybe he thought the boys were gone. But then his lips did that thing were they sucked and nibbles on her bottom lip and suddenly, her mind couldn't even form thoughts in the first place. 

A knocked startled the both of them, Chanyeol clenched his fist and thumped it against his desk quietly before before backing away from her reluctantly. "I swear to god, I'll fire them all." He muttered. 

Chaeyoung giggled at his comment while she tried her best to cool her skin. It was impressive how fast he always got her going with a few kisses and grip of his hands. She slid from his desk as he yelled for who ever it was to come in and stepped a safe distance from him. 

"Chae, you ready?" It was Jungkook. She internally sighed, of course he felt like he had to check in. His eyes refused to look at Chanyeol, only at her with his eye brows raised. 

"Ready for?" She didn't think they had plans tonight. 

Jungkook laughed in slight astonishment, "You're kidding right? You literally used to keep a countdown for this." 

Karaoke night. It was the first day of the month, a local bar had $5 pitchers of beer and $1 shots on this specific night. 

"Karaoke night, right." Chaeyoung had completely forgotten. Ever since Chanyeol, she had forgotten quite a bit of her life before him and his bed. Her eyes darted to the tall man who surprised her by his attentive stare. She tried to convey as much apology into her gaze as she could, it would be too suspicious for her to bail now. 

She glanced back at Jungkook, "Just give us a couple more minutes, then we can all go." 

"We?" Her friend hesitated. Chaeyoung grinned and whipped her head back to look at Chanyeol, who's brow was raised is question that matched Jungkook's tone. 

"Chef is going to join." Chanyeol didn't look convinced, crossing his arms in challenge.

Jungkook laughed dryly, "Fantastic." 

Chanyeol ticked his jaw, hiding a smirk at the younger man's tone. Apparently she didn't need to use anymore ammo to get him to say yes, Jungkook had done it for her. 

"She told me she did a hell of a good Britney Spears and I just couldn't resist. You know how it is, Pup." 

————————

"I can't believe I had to hear from my boyfriend that my best friend is banging her hot chef who she happens to now live with." 

Chaeyoung pursed her lips against the small cocktail draw, drinking in her vodka lemonade a little too fast. Lisa didn't seem too happy, but Chaeyoung had been distracted. For obvious reasons. "Well it just kind of happened." 

"Having sex with him, getting his fingers wet on the roof, just 'happened'?" 

"Yes, actually." 

Lisa scoffed and rolled her eyes, "I should have known it would. I've never seen you dance for a man like you did that night." 

"Well can you blame me? Look at the material." Chaeyoung turned from the bar, glancing to where the boys sat. They were lucky enough to snag a table for all of them with a good view of the little 'stage'. If you could call it that. 

Chanyeol stood from the table, dressed in a casual leather jacket and a hoodie with dark jeans, and worked in way through a few bodies to the bar. She expected him to stop next to her and Lisa, but instead his eyes lingered and played in hers as he walked by, ending his stride at the end of the bar. Chaeyoung watched as he waved the bartender down, leaning against the wood. She knew his eyes would come back to her, and she was right. They locked straight back onto her while he waited for his drink. 

It was already unbearable. The tension had been building all day, from her frustrations about his water stunt all the way to getting interrupted twice. Her body was internally whining every time Chanyeol just looked at her. Their day had been long, but this tension and her forgetful mind about her plans was making it longer. But despite all of that, and being tired from their busy day, Chaeyoung swore she would do whatever it took to end it with him buried inside her with her panting his name, or she was going to lose it. With the power sent behind his stare, she knew he felt the exact same way.

"Do you guys need a condom for all this eye fucking going on?" Lisa muttered from beside her. 

Chaeyoung rolled her eyes away from the only thing that seemed to hold her attention, drinking the rest of her glass instead of a response. Lisa glanced to the table, noticing Jungkook's all too watchful eyes just as Chaeyoung did. "I take it Jungkook and Junhoe don't know yet."

"Nope." She replied with a pop, ordering another. Alcohol, Chanyeol, and her sexual desires were going to get her in trouble but she almost didn't care at this point. "That's why I'm here, and attached to him."

Her best girlfriend shrugged, "Sneak away and have some messy bathroom sex." 

"It wouldn't be enough." Chaeyoung mumbled, watching Chanyeol's tall and built figure walking back to the table with his new drink in hand. At this level, she was ready to go all night. A quick 10 minute fuck wasn't going to edge her craving, not even the slightest. 

She sighed in quiet annoyance when her and Lisa made their own way to the table, the seats around Chanyeol had been taken by the boys. The only seat open was between Lisa and Jungkook, too far away to even attempt to run her shoe clad foot up against Chanyeol's leg from underneath the table. Instead, she twirled the straw between her fingers, trying her best to keep the incredibly handsome man in front of her with magic hands and lips off of her mind by focusing on the poor girl on the stage. 

She was adorable Chaeyoung thought. The girl was shyly singing along to some old school Rihanna song, with a slim but round face, very long brown hair and soft eyes. Her small table of girlfriend's cheered her on, clearly trying to get the girl to come out of her shell on stage. Chaeyoung heard Jungkook chuckle beside her, his eyes wide in amusement. And then it clicked. A smile slowly spread across her lips. 

"God, isn't she so cute?" She exclaimed to the table, Chanyeol looked at her as if he could sense her brewing plan in her tone of voice. 

Junhoe, the expert himself, frowned in contemplation. "Seems like that goody-two shoes type who does charity on the weekend, but nevertheless she's hot."

"Hey, some of us like that type you know." Jungkook defended. 

A distraction. A distraction would make Chaeyoung's situation a whole lot easier. A distraction meant she could get home sooner, and the news just a little bit easier for Jungkook to take. 

Chaeyoung turned back to the stage, cat-calling the shy girl as she blushed and getting the rest of the table to join. It was easy from there, it helped that she had always been so personable. A round of shots sent to the other girl's and an invite for them to combine tables, Chaeyoung got a name. 

Tyuzu was unbelievably sweet, too sweet for all the boys but one. 

Chaeyoung couldn't contain the bubble of excitement in her chest when Jungkook began talking to their new friend, partly for selfish reasons but also for the fact that one of her best guy friend's was actually laying moves on a girl. Move that were actually working. Chaeyoung was good at reading signs and the innocent-eyed duo were sending them left and right to each other. She made sure to keep the alcohol flowing, but at a easy and safe pace. Not enough to get everyone smashed but enough to keep the mood light. 

She wasn't the only one to notice what was happening, Junhoe and Sehun watched along with her, sending smug eyebrow races and innuendoes their way, but Chaeyoung acted as the possible new fling's body guard. Often telling the others to back off. It gave something to do other than think about Chanyeol who she knew had been looking at her for most of the night, but she didn't exactly blame him. Her casual denim mini and white cropped shirt didn't leave much to the imagination, as if their two hot and heavy moments from earlier weren't enough. Eventually, her body's call must have been too much. 

"A little evil genius." His deep tone teased from next to her. 

Chaeyoung felt his presense slid into the now open spot beside her. Jungkook had gone with Tyuzu and the rest to the bar for refills, except for Junhoe who was becoming too enthralled with one of Tyuzu's friends. 

She turned, bringing her straw to her teeth and smiled as innocently as she could but that was hard when she always had a hint of the devil inside. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

Chanyeol chuckled, she could tell by his demeanor that a couple of drink had gotten to his head but he was still his composed self, just a little bit more relaxed. His face held more expression and his eyes were that rich brown she absolutely loved. Chaeyoung leaned just an inch closer, leaning her elbows onto the table and rested her chin against her palm. He tilted his dark head as they said nothing, the sound of the bar muffling around them with the energy. If things weren't as unconventional as they were right now, she would have leaned over that kissed that cocky ass smirk off his face already. Sadly, now wasn't the right time.

"Why haven't you gotten up there?" Chanyeol broke their tension, nudging his head to the stage where a man in his forties was desperately trying to be sexy while singing Candy Shop. 

Chaeyoung arched her brow, "Why haven't you?" 

"No amount of drink or people could drag up me up there." He shook his head, tipping it back to take the last of his drink. She bit her lip at the sight of his neck.

"Not even if I added in a sweetener?" She bargained, lacing her voice with sugar as it lowered to a whisper. "That sweetener being me, naked and on top of you tonight?" 

"Doll, we both know that will happen regardless." His teeth cracked down on a piece of ice at the end of his sentence. 

"Chae, I believe it is our turn!" 

She leaned away from him reluctantly, clearing her throat as Lisa and the rest approached. The interruptions were getting old. "Great, I have a song in mind." Chaeyoung glanced to Lisa to had stayed standing, waiting for her. 

Their was something about old school Britney Spears songs that gave her a different sense of what sexy meant. She didn't know if her or Chanyeol's would be able to handle even being close to each other by the end of it but where was the fun in not trying. Chanyeol had mentioned wanting to see a Chaeyoung edition, and who was she to deny him of that experience. 

Her and Lisa's gripped their mics, taking one last gulps of their courage in a glass before Junhoe took them both away from their hands, the music beginning from the speakers. Hit Me Baby One More Time was a classic, everyone knew that song. Chaeyoung herself had played it nonstop when she was young, not grasping the full meaning of the song till she was in her teens. 

Just like in the strip club, Chanyeol leaned back in his chair with a fresh drink and that teasing twitch in his brows and watched her, and her only. Call them natural performers, but Lisa and her sang their hearts out, playing with their hair and hips. She lowed having a friend who was almost just as care free as her, their dance moves turning a little more mature, making the crowed hollered. 

To anyone else, Chaeyoung's dead set gaze on the one man in that room that made her heart run wild would have spilled the entire story but they must have been lucky, the others being too lost in the energy to notice. Jungkook was singing along with Tyuzu, making her want to leap with joy that the bomb in her hand might actually defusing. Junhoe had a girl in his lap, probably whispering his sweet somethings already. Chaeyoung watched Sehun look at Lisa with absolute adoration, it make her wonder what her and Chanyeol looked like to outsiders.

Chaeyoung drifted into the crowd, singing her little heart out as she rounded by the table. Lisa followed behind, dipping and turning dramatically around the table as they sang the shout worthy lyrics. The thrill took over her thoughts and body, deciding for her to take more a risk than she should. She settled into Chanyeol's lap, placing her hand firmly against his chest while a smirk she knew would drive him mad played on her lips. His hands found her legs like a magnet, like they belonged against her smooth skin. 

It could have been the alcohol and high of the night or even Chanyeol's darken eyes, but Chaeyoung had began to feel like maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all. That she had let Sehun's words and Jungkook's longing glances get to her head. 

The explosion wasn't even going to be an explosion at all. 

Fuck the bomb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! It means the world. This story has 8 more chapters till the end, so I’ll start updating them more slowly. I do have a twitter where I also have some AUs if you want more to read, @/afterawhileaus <3


End file.
